Memories of Krillin and 18
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: Memories, Love and a new baby from the most least expected pair! Please read and review Better than it sounds!
1. And the search begins

Disclaimer:Don't own anything…nada!Enjoy!

          In the attic atop of the Kami House a young girl around the age of twenty was walking up the steps to her attic.  "Hey Mar?  You see anything?"  A young man's voice asked the blond.  "Besides dust?"  The girl asked sarcastically.  She finished walking up the stairs and took a quick look around.  "Come on up you guys."  Marron said.  A blue haired girl walked up also looking around.  She was followed by two young men.  One had purple hair and the other black.  

          "So, Mar?  What are we looking for again?"  The black haired man asked.  "Goten, you can be so forgetful sometimes.  We are looking for a costume.  My mom said some should be up here from when she went shopping a long time ago."  Marron walked over to a trunk she saw laying under a few old boxes.  "Hey, guys I think this might be it."  Marron said with a smile.  She lifted one of the boxes off of the trunk and tried to push it.  It was too heavy for her.  Goten picked it up and moved it to the center of the room.  Bra knelt down next to it as did her friends.  Marron opened it to find a bunch of what looked to be junk.  

"Nope, let's try something else."  Trunks said looking around.  "Wait guys look at this."  Marron giggled slightly at a piece of paper she was holding.  Bra came and looked over her shoulder and smiled dreamily.  "Isn't that sweet?"  She asked.  The paper was actually a picture.  The picture was of a blond haired woman.  The woman had a straight face and she looked angry.  In front of her was a short bald guy smiling.  He was glancing at the woman blushing slightly.

"My mom never told me about this stuff.  I always wondered how my parents got together."  Marron continued searching through the items.  She came across a white gown located near the bottom.  Marron gasped pulling it out.  It was a long wedding dress.  The sleevs fell off the shoulders leaving them bare.  It looked to be a tight fit for whoever wore it.  Something fell off of the dress to the floor.  Bra picked it up.  It was a wedding picture.  "It was your mom's Marron."  Bra showed the picture to her friend.  

The picture had a blond haired woman sitting in her white wedding gown.  The dress surrounded her.  Her hair was up and she had blue roses in her hair.  She was smiling down at the bald man in her lap.  They were holding hands and he was smiling at her.  He wore a black tux and no tie.  The picture was extreamly cute.

Marron smiled.  Bra continued to look through the trunk.  She pulled out a sketchbook.  She opened up the cover and gasped.  Marron looked down at the book.  On the page was a picture of Goku when he was around 13 years old.  The picture was very realistic.  Down in the corner the date was writen as well as the artist.  **_Krillin_**.  "Dad never told me he could draw?"  Marron said as Bra turned the page.  Next was Chi-Chi she looked extreamly young.  It was also sighned at the bottom.  The next few pages continued of friends when they were young.  Bra turned the page one more time to see a very well done drawing of #18.  He blond hair down to her shoulders.  She was smiling too.  Her eyes were filled with love only Krillin truly saw.  They turned the page again and it was another picture of #18.  This time she was asleep.  She looked very peacful.  That was the last drawing in the book.  It was only ¾ of the way finished.

By now Goten and Trunks were interested in what the girls were looking at so they started picking things up.  Goten found a blue rose in the bottom of the chest.  Trunks found…a journal?  "Hey Marron?  Look at this."  Everyone stopped to look at the book.  Marron grabbed it from him and turned to the first page.  

"It's my dad's journal."  Marron said excitedly.  She began to read aloud what Krillin had written…

_Dear Journal,_

_Master Roshi bought me this book to write in all my thoughts lately.  He says it might help with everything that's been happening lately.  Trunks came here a little over two years ago.  He warned us about the androids coming.  I really don't want to die again.  I'm starting to lose count…  I'm glad Goku's back though.  He always knows how to stay calm in tough situations.  So far there has been no sign of the heart virus Trunks warned us about.  Thank Kami!  I don't know what I'd do without him around.  I haven't seen anyone for awhile though. Even Maron hasn't shown up…I wonder what happened to her?  Everyone else is too busy training.  Gohan's even away with Piccolo and Goku training.  I hope he doesn't have to fight.  It's not something a kid should go through.  Maybe he will be a scholar like Chi-Chi wants…_

_                                                          **Krillin**_

****

"So, this is when my dad was alive?"  Goten asked.  "I guess so.  It's definitally before my mom was around.  I can't believe Gohan was the greatest fighter!  I mean look at him now."  Marron said.  Everyone nodded.  "Who's Maron?  If your mom wasn't around and you weren't?"  Goten asked.  "I don't know."  Marron answered.  "Come on read some more.  I wanna know what happens.  I've heard it from my mom's point of view but she wasn't in battle and my dad didn't talk about it much."  Trunks finished.  Marron looked back at the book and began to read again.

_Dear Journal,_

_          I haven't writen in a really long time.  It's been a year at least.  Goku got the heart virus and we're still waiting for the medicine to kick in.  Meanwhile Vegeta went to fight the androids.  He can be so stubborn sometimes.  At least he comes in handy for saving the world.  Who would have thought?…_

_                                                          **Krillin**_

****

Marron paused a moment then continued once she saw no one had a comment.  She looked at the paper with a confused expression.  "What is it Mar?"  Goten asked.  "Listen to this…"  She continued.

_Dear Journal,_

_          I'm so confused!  I know, what else is new?  Trunks came back and we killed the wrong androids!  It was really Gero!  He ran off and I found him at his lab.  Piccolo got really mad because I waited.  I didn't signal the guys over so Gero woke up two androids and then they woke up another!  They flew off and Vegeta took a beating.  I almost feel bad for him.  Almost… Everyone got beat up but me…  They just wanted to kill Goku.  I actually tried talking to them!  I tried my hardest to change their minds but all they did was stare at me.  The blond woman kissed me on the cheek though…  I can't stop thinking about her.  I think I'm going mad!  She's an android!  My enemy!  I hope Goku get's better…_

_                                                **Krillin**_

****

"What's so weird about that?"  Bra asked.  "I just thought maybe my parents met a little better than that.  I never knew she kissed him."  Marron still looked puzzled.  "Don't worry Marron, they got together didn't they?"  Trunks smiled.  Marron continued again.

_Dear Journal,_

_          Goku came back!  He's better!  Now we might have a chance against the androids and the new threat Cell.  He's freaky looking.  Goku seems real calm.  Trunks and Vegeta went to fight Cell, while Goku and Gohan were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  We saw Trunks later and they lost.  I'm starting to believe Goku won't even be able to save us this time.  What can I do either?  I'm not as strong as a saiyan!  I wish I knew #18 was ok…_

_                                                **Krillin**_

****

"Ahh, isn't that sweet?"  Bra said with a sigh.  "Yeah it's great."  Trunks said sarcastically.  Marron giggled as Bra glared at her brother.  "Come on Mar, read some more."  Goten urged her on.

_Dear Journal,_

_          I let her get absorbed.  Cell was seaching for the androids and I let her die… I'll never see #18 again. I destroyed the controller!   What have I done!  Just because I didn't press that stupid button Bulma made she died and now the earth is doomed!  Everyone's pretty mad but who can blame them?  It's all my fault!  Damnit!!!_

_                                                **Krillin**_

****

"What button?"  Marron asked.  "Oh, yeah mom told me about that.  Her great invention of that time."  Trunks rolled his eyes.  "She made a controller to shut down Android #18 but no one ever knew what happened to it.  I guess Krillin crushed it somehow."  Trunks said.  Marron smiled.  "He couldn't do it.  All because he loved her."  Marron continued while smiling.

_Dear Journal,_

_          I did something pretty stupid.  I was so blinded by anger talking to Master Roshi that I almost left to fight Cell.  I just can't sit here anymore and wait!  It's eating me alive!  I can't sleep at night cause I'm dreaming of #18 and the fear in her eyes as she died…because of me…_

_                                                **Krillin**_

****

Marron's smile instantly vanished.  "He really thought it was his fault?  But no one knew?"  Marron asked.  "He knew.  That's enough."  Goten said.  "Come on keep going."  Trunks said.  Marron continued.

_Dear Journal,_

_          This could be our last day on earth.  I don't know whyI'm bothering to write today.  Maybe because all the fighter's are spending time with their families… Whatever the reason is I'm here.  Waiting for battle.  Maybe it won't be so bad to die again.  I won't be wished back… What's to live for anyway?  I'm no help, #18's gone, hell, even Goku doesn't need a best friend.  Maybe I'll get special treatment?  Yeah right… Good bye for now, I hope…_

_                                                **Krillin**_

Marron turned the page but nothing was on the next page.  "That's it."  Marron said.  Bra smiled and looked into the box.  "Hey look at this."  She pulled out what looked to be a photo album.  "How'd we miss that?"  Trunks asked.  "Open it."  Marron said.  Bra did as Marron suggested.  Inside was as expected photos.

"Wow, these look pretty old."  Bra said.  "They're of my parents wedding."  Marron said.  The pictures showed guests as well as the bride and groom.  Surprisingly, most of the pictures had #18 smiling.  She really looked lovely.

Krillin was always looking nervous.  There was a picture of Tien and Launch all dressed up and happy.  There was even a picture of Bulma and Vegeta.  "Wow, they all look so young."  Bra said.  Chi-Chi was smiling with a baby Goten.  Gohan looked so young also.  He was looking over his mother's shoulder.  "Look at me.  Aren't I cute?"  Goten said looking at the baby.  "Almost as cute as me."  Trunks said as he looked at another picture of himself.  He didn't look to happy.  The next picture was of Master Roshi and Oolong at the desert table.  Then Krillin and #18 laughing.  There was even a picture of there wedding kiss.

"How romantic!"  Bra said with stars in her eyes.  "I hope my wedding is just as nice if not better."  Bra said.  They set the book aside.  "Hey it's a tape…"  Goten said pulling out the video.  "It says…Our baby?  Our baby?  What's that mean?"  Goten asked.  "Let's watch it!"  Bra said grabbing the tape and running down stairs.  

Once everyone was down Bra put the tape in and pressed play.  They all sat on the couch.  It was black for a moment then the screen showed #18 with an amused expression on her face.  "Krillin?  Please put that thing away.  Your gonna scare the poor child."  She laughed.  "Come on #18…don't you wanna remember this?"  Krillin's voice asked.  "No, if anything I want this baby to be out of me."  #18 stated.  Krillin laughed.  "Anyway, this is a tape of #18 while she's pregnant with baby…"  Krillin paused.  #18 rolled her eyes.  "Your old girlfriend Krillin!"  Roshi yelled entering the room.  "I know that!"  Krillin whined.  #18 pouted.  "Turn that thing off and get me a sandwhich."  #18 said.  "Alright."  Krillin turned off the camera.

The next time the film came back on was on #18 in the hospital holding Marron.  She smiled at her baby.  "Little Marron Marie."  #18 smiled.  "She's beautiful #18."  Bulma complemented.  Trunks came up to the bed.  He looked at Marron and tilted his head.  "She aint that special."  Trunks said.  "Trunks Vegeta Briefs."  Bulma began.  Goten looked at her and smiled.  Marron reached up to touch him.  "He he."  Goten laughed.  "Ooh, looks like Goten's got a girlfriend."  Krillin said looking at his baby girl.  Goten blushed.  "Yuck."  He said.

"How cute!"  Bra said.  The camera turned off and came back on to when Marron was 5 and she was making funny faces in the camera.  "Smile for mommy Marron."  #18's voice said.  Marron gave an innocent smile.  "Hey Marron look at me!"  Goten said.  The camera moved to show a nine year old Goten standing on his head.  Marron giggled.  She walked over and turned her back to Goten and bent over to look at him through her legs.  Goten jumped up and landed.  Marron clapped.  Goten grinned.  

He ran outside and Marron followed suit.  #18 followed with the camera.  Goten flew up in the air and Marron made a pout face.  "Ten!  Take me!"  She said.  Goten flew back down and picked her up.  He flew high but not as high as before.  #18 followed just in case.  "Smile you two."  #18 said with a laugh.  Goten and Marron looked at the camera and grinned.  "Mommy, can I fly?"  She asked.  "Ah, wait till your older Marron."  #18 said.  Marron pouted.  "Don't worry Mar, until you do I'll just carry you."  He said.  Marron smiled.  "Lunch is ready."  Krillin said from the ground.  The camera turned off.


	2. It's been awhile

Disclaimer:  Don't own it.

*_________*_________*

*Author note*       

I'm happy I got so many reviews for this story…it's one of my favorites…I have a picture to go with it but I'm having problems getting used to updating chapters and things so for awhile things are going to be a little hectic.  Please be patient and I hope this works…Now, on to the story!

C-E-F-Y

*________*________*

          Bra got up to take out the movie when #18 walked into the room.  "What are you all doing?"  She asked politely.  "Just looking at some stuff we found."  Marron answered.  "Oh, so you found the costumes?"  #18 asked.  "No, but did you know in the attic is a whole trunk of stuff from you and daddy?"  Marron asked.  #18 had a small smile on her face.  "Yes, I recall that."  She said.  "We were just watching the tape that you did of me."  Marron said.  "And we looked at some pictures of your wedding."  Bra said.  "And we found Krillin's journal."  Trunks said.  #18 nodded.  "It's been awhile since I've looked at those things."  #18 said thoughtfully.  Marron smiled.  "Come on mom, let's go see them."  Marron smiled.  "Well, sure."  #18 followed the group up to the attic.

          "Jeez, it has been awhile.  Look at all the dust."  #18 commented.  She made it up and saw the open trunk sitting on the floor.  She walked towards it and bent down.  #18 smiled at all the memories.  She found the pictures first and began flipping through them laughing every once in awhile at some forgotten moment.  The others looked on in interest even though they had looked at them.  #18 set the book aside and pulled out her wedding dress.  "My kami this thing is old."  #18 commented with a smile.  "Did daddy like it?"  Marron asked shyly.  #18 began to laugh lightly.  She nodded.  "He said it was fitting."  She said.  #18 set the dress aside also and took out a book the group had missed somehow.  "We didn't see that."  Goten said.  "What is it?"  Bra asked.  "It's just a scrap book I made of pictures and things."  #18 said.  The others sat down as she opened it.  

On the first page was some string, a piece of cloth, some sand was glued on, and a picture.  "What do all these things mean?"  Marron asked.  "This was the day you're father proposed."  #18 began.  "The cloth is a piece that I was wearing, the sand was from the beech outside.  See the picture?"  #18 held up the book so they could see.  It was of Krillin sitting on the beech with a grin on his face in his swimming trunks.  "What's the string for?"  Trunks asked.  "That was I think Krillin's idea.  I don't really remember what it meant."  #18 laughed.  She turned the page and on it was some blond hair, and a large picture of Marron.  "Marron's first haircut."  #18 said smiling at her daughter.  "What's going on up here?"  A voice called from behind the group.  "These guys found our old stuff that we packed away long ago."  #18 said to her husband.  Krillin walked over and sighed.  "Been awhile huh?  Look at all this stuff."  Krillin said.  

"It sure has."  #18 said turning the page.  The couple began to laugh.  The page had a piece of glass, a 20 dollar bill and a picture of everyone at Capsule Corp. drinking and laughing.  "Remember when Yamcha began the table dance and Chi-Chi and Bulma through their glass at him.  Krillin laughed.  "Yep.  And then Vegeta began to throw everything at him.  Bulma was not happy the next morning when her house was in shambles."  Krillin sighed.  #18 turned the page but again nothing was there.  "I remember this day."  #18 said.  Everyone looked confused.  "There's nothing there."  Goten said.  "Yeah, because I got bored with this scrapbook and I through it at Master Roshi."  #18 smirked.  "Was that the day we had to bring him to the hospital to get stitches?"  Krillin asked amazed.  #18 nodded.

"Looks like that's it."  Krillin said leaving.  He made it down the first step when he heard #18 reading something.  "Dear Journal, Master Roshi bought me this book to write in all my thoughts lately…"  #18 looked up at Krillin.  His eyes were wide.  "Where'd you get that?  I thought I'd lost it."  Krillin said.  "It was with all the other things."  #18 said.  "Did you write about me?"  #18 asked teasingly.  "Maybe."  Krillin said walking closer to take the book.  "It can't be that embarassing."  #18 said skipping ahead.  She began to read the entry she flipped to.  "Dear Journal, I did something pretty stupid.  I was so blinded by anger talking to Master Roshi that I almost left to fight Cell.  I just can't sit here anymore and wait.  It's eating me alive.  I can't sleep at night cause I'm dreaming of #18 and the fear in her eyes as she died…because of me…"  

#18 looked up with a small smile.  "I remember that."  Krillin whispered.  "I felt pretty bad about Goku dieing too…"  Krillin said.  "Yeah, but everyone thought it was their fault."  #18 said.  Krillin looked at her in confusion.  "You thought because you didn't use the controller Goku died.  Bulma didn't know you broke it so she probably thought it didn't work.  Vegeta let cell absorb me."  #18 began a little angry at the old thought.  "Tien and Yamcha weren't strong enough.  Trunks failed.  #16 didn't have the bomb inside him.  And Gohan's pride got to him.  We all made mistakes that day.  Even me.  I didn't leave in time when Tien and Piccolo were helping.  See?  You weren't the only one to feel bad."  #18 said.  Krillin nodded.  "I know that now but at the time…"  Krillin began.  "You beat yourself up."  Master Roshi said from behind the group.  "Wow.  I only heard bits and pieces of the Cell Games."  Trunks said.  "Yeah, I just heard dad was a great fighter and sacrificed himself and Gohan beat him."  Goten said.  The other's nodded.  "Guess it depends on who you talk too. 


	3. Interesting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Authors note: already another chapter…I'm pretty proud of myself! Enjoy…this story got the most reviews out of all of them…wow! Thanks a bunch…

C-E-F-Y

          Later that night after Goten, Trunks, and Bra left #18 silently snuck up the attic stairs.  She made sure not to make a sound.  She finally reached the top step and walked into the room.  She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her husband sitting in front of the trunk holding his journal.  #18 made a silent sigh.

          She walked up to her husband knowing he knew she was there.  She looked over his shoulder as she sat down beside him.  "I miss the old days."  Was all he said to her.  #18 was a little more than taken aback by this simple statement.  'Why?' Was all she could think.  'What was so great about the past…sure we work hard now to ensure our childrens future along with the planet but back then everything was in shambles.'  She thought.  Krillin as always knew his wife better than anyone.  "I miss the adventure…I know I wasn't a very brave guy but…I miss helping my friends.  No, I miss being able to help them.  Now it's just the saiyans.  They can take care of themselves and us."  Krillin said.  He looked at #18 with a smile.  "You haven't changed a bit."  He said with a larger smile than before.  #18 sighed and leaned on her husbands shoulder.  "What are you looking at?"  She asked even though she already knew.  Krillin turned the book and began to read…

          'Dear Journal, I am now an old man…all my dreams have come true and I couldn't ask for anything else.  I'm now married to #18 and we have a beautiful little girl, Marron.  When I write in this journal now I don't think about myself in the old days as being scared.  I think there was so much power I could of used to help.  You would think I'd have regrets but I really don't.  Everything worked out for the best and my family is all that matters.  I love them as they do me and that's all I could ask for.  I just hope they know it in their hearts…_Krillin._'

          #18 looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes.  "We know."  She said with a smile.  Krillin comforted her with a small hug.  #18 being the powerful woman she was still wasn't fond of showing weakness so she of course changed the subject.  "So, you find anything else interesting?"  She asked.  "Nope.  This is it.  I'm gonna go to bed now.  Come down when you're ready."  With that Krillin got up leaving the book and went downstairs to bed.  #18 just turned and looked around the attic.  She'd only been in this room when they'd begun putting things up here.  

          She stood up and walked over to the costume area that she had told Marron about.  She began sorting through the clothes and picking an old one up once in awhile when she remembered a story behind the fabric.  She moved one outfit that looked to belong to a cowgirl.  She laughed despite the ugly looking thing.  She remembered her brother's complaining about how long it took to find that stupid thing.  The scared salesman complimenting her on her figure as so many did.  She moved to put the outfit back when she saw a box hidden away in the back.  She wouldn't of noticed if a corner hadn't been sticking out into the light.  

          #18 bent down and picked up the box.  It was covered in dust more so than most of the things in the attic.  "Hmm.  I wonder."  She said aloud.  #18 moved the box out of the corner behind the clothes and opened it.  Inside was a bunch of video tapes.  She sat down and began reading the titles to some.  _Krillin and Goku_.  One said.  She picked up another.  _Swimming lessons._  #18 smiled.  She looked around until her eyes landed on a t.v. in the corner.  She stood up and walked over to it.  She carried out of the rest of the junk in the same pile and found a plug.  She brought the box of movies over and put one in the vcr that was connected to the t.v.  

          The movie began dark but soon a person, Master Roshi, was standing in the middle of the screen.  He seemed to be yelling but their was no sound.  #18 reached up and turned up the volume enough to hear but not so much to wake anyone.  #18 sat watching movies with a smirk on her face.  "I have some fun to play on Krillin tomorrow."  She laughed but continued to watch.

Sorry I ended it there but more is to come!  What did #18 mean by her last statement?  Poor Krillin.  R&R please and I'll update as soon as I can.  Thanks for reading!

C-E-F-Y


	4. Orange Juice, babes and tutu's?

Disclaimer:  I don't own a thing! *pouts*

Anyway…here is the next chapter…sorry it took sooooooooo long.  Enjoy and review please!  Thanks to Dark-Mean-Me for your awesome reviews…as you can see I'm trying to make this as long as possible without boring you all to death!  Lol.  Thanks again!

C-E-F-Y

Last time!

The movie began dark but soon a person, Master Roshi, was standing in the middle of the screen.  He seemed to be yelling but their was no sound.  #18 reached up and turned up the volume enough to hear but not so much to wake anyone.  #18 sat watching movies with a smirk on her face.  

"I have some fun to play on Krillin tomorrow."  

She laughed but continued to watch.

Now!

          Krillin got up the next morning and groaned.  He sat up in bed and looked over to where his wife would have been.  

"Hm."  Krillin wondered where #18 was.  

It didn't look as though she had been to bed at all last night.  He got up and headed downstairs to search for his missing wife.

"#18?  Where are you?"  Krillin called.  

"In here!"  #18 calmly said through the kitchen door.  

"Where were you?  It didn't look like you came to bed last night."  Krillin asked while grabbing a piece of toast.  

"Oh, I was just looking at some old stuff in the attic."  #18 said.  

Krillin nodded.  

          "Good morning daddy.  Morning mom."  Marron said in a chipper mood as she entered the kitchen.  

"Good morning Marron."  Her mother replied.  

"Mornin' firefly."  Krillin said to his only daughter.  

"What are you doing today?"  Krillin asked.  

"Oh, I have to work…someone called in because they were sick!"  Marron said at the surprised look of her parents.  

They nodded.  Marron got up from the table and kissed her father's cheek.  

"Bye guys!  I love you."  She said running out the door.

"Where'd the time go?  Our daughter is already 19 years old!"  Krillin sighed.

#18 shrugged with a small smile.  

"I don't really know.  But then again, I live forever so I don't have to worry about time."  #18 said sitting down at the table.

Krillin smiled at his wife.  

"What did you find in the attic that was so interesting?"  Krillin asked as he took a drink of his orange juice.

"You know, you never told me you dressed up in a tutu when you were younger…"  #18 began as Krillin choked on his juice.

"W-What!?  Hm-mm."  He cleared his throat. 

#18 smiled misgeviously.

"Or about your first girlfriend…what was her name?  Maron?"  #18 gave her husband an irritated look but with a tad of humor hidden in her eyes.  

"Anyway, a Bulma look alike if I've ever seen one.  A bit of a ditz though Hun, you could of done better."  #18 said with a smile and a wink.  

Krillin looked at his wife incredulously.  

"I-I…"  Krillin trailed off.

"You know I almost cried at seeing you being chased by that shark and screaming bloody murder but then I decided to find it amusing."  #18 said with a small laugh.

Krillin was completely speechless.

#18 got up and walked over to her husband.

She leaned over and kissed him.

Then walked off with a laugh.

After regaining his senses Krillin jumped up and ran up to the attic.  He looked all around but couldn't find the tapes.

"Looking for something?"  Krillin turned to see his wife at the top of the stairs with her expressionless face.

Krillin smiled.

"#18, what do you plan to do with those?"  Krillin asked.

#18 shrugged.

"I'm not giving them to you…you'll just burn 'em, what fun is that?"  She asked with a smirk.

"That's not fair!  I don't have anything embarrassing of yours!"  Krillin argued.

#18 smiled even wider.

"Of course not Kril, I'm not a complete idiot."  #18 walked back down stairs.

"Oh, well, as long as they stay in the house."  He walked downstairs also.

"See ya Krillin.  We're going out to play some poker and check out some babes, we'd invite you but who'd pay rent after #18 kills you?"  Master Roshi asked walking out the door with Oolong.

Krillin shook his head.  

"See ya."  He said.

Again, sorry for not updating soon…this chapter wasn't as good as I expected and I really don't like this story anymore but if you still want me to try I will.  R&R and tell me what you think if I should continue or end it real fast to get it overwith.  Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry if I ruined it!  

C-E-F-Y


	5. A glass of punch and two knock outs

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT.

Alright, another chapter…this seems to be getting easier to write!  I think I might be passed my writing problem.  Thanks to the supportive reviews!  

C-E-F-Y

Krillin walked back into the living room where #18 was sitting staring at the TV.  He walked right by only glancing at the TV. when he stopped and ran back into the room.  

"#18!"  Krillin protested.  

"Yeah?"  #18 asked in a monotone voice.  

"What is that?"  Krillin asked pointing at the screen.  

"You can't recognize yourself?"  #18 asked clearly amused.  

"I mean…"  

#18 interrupted him.  

"Come sit down, we'll watch them together."  

#18 said taking Krillin's hand and sitting him down.  Krillin blushed when he saw what was happening on the screen.  It was another old video Master Roshi made of him and Goku as kids. 

_____________*********______________ 

Goku was eating as usual while Krillin was cooking and singing at the stove.  He was standing on a stool to be tall enough to reach the stove.  There was smoke everywhere and Master Roshi put down the camera and rushed over to stop Krillin's attempt at cooking.  Launch came into the room and gasped.  

"How sweet!  Are you cooking for me?"  Launch asked Master Roshi.  

He pushed Krillin aside.  

"Yes, could you teach me…I seemed to have burnt this."  

Master Roshi said as Launch took his hands and showed him how to turn over a pancake.  Krillin was making faces behind Master Roshi.  

"Krillin, if you make one more face I'm going to burn your tongue on this burner."  

Krillin's eyes became wide and he ran to the table and sat down next to Goku who was laughing.  Krillin narrowed his eyes at Goku.  The camera turned off and then came back on in the evening outside on the beach.  

Krillin was sitting on the sand watching the sun set.  Goku was yawning and eating.  Goku walked up to Master Roshi who was still taping.  

"What's that master?"  Goku asked.  

"Just a video camera."  Master Roshi answered.  

"Does it taste good?"  Goku asked curiously.  

"YOU DON'T EAT IT GOKU!"  Master Roshi yelled.  

Goku shrugged and ran inside.  Master Roshi kept taping Krillin.  He walked up to Krillin.  

"What are you doing?"  Master Roshi asked sitting down next to his pupil.  

"Just thinking."  Krillin replied.  

"What about?"  Master Roshi asked.  

"A family…"  Krillin trailed off.  

"Where's yours?"  Master Roshi asked.  

"I don't know."  Krillin said.  

"It doesn't matter though, I have you and Goku."  Krillin said with a goofy grin.  Master Roshi smiled.  

"Yep."  Master Roshi turned the camera off.

_____________*********____________  

#18 looked at Krillin and smiled.  

"You never told me how cute you were as a kid."  She said with a small smile.  

Krillin rolled his eyes.  A trademark he picked up from his wife.  

"Guess it slipped my mind."  He said with a smile.  

#18 moved over and leaned on his shoulder.  

"Want to watch another one?"  Krillin asked.  

#18 looked up at him.  

"I thought you didn't like them?"  She asked.  

"Well, I forgot about a few things from my childhood."  Krillin said.  

#18 nodded.  

"Then you can put one in."  She smirked.  

Krillin got up and put in another film.  He sat back on the couch and got comfortable with #18 again.  The tape was black and instantly changed to bright colors all across the screen.  

"What's this one?"  #18 asked.  

"It just said Capsule Corp."  Krillin said also confused.  

The camera moved away from the color and it got clearer until they saw what it was.  

"Is that?"  #18 asked amazed.  

"Yep.  Master Roshi."  He cursed his mentor. 

_____________*********_______________ 

The colors were on Bulma's skirt that she was wearing.  She happened to be turned around talking to Yamcha when Master Roshi began taping.  He eventually moved the camera when he saw Yamcha giving him looks.  He moved it to another blue haired beauty in the room.  

"Krillin!  Can you get me some punch?"  The ditz asked.  

"No, let me."  Chi-Chi began and she rolled her sleeves up.  

"No, Chi-Chi please."  Krillin begged.  

"Only because she's your girlfriend Krillin.  But, I warn you if she calls me GRANDMA one more time!"  Chi-Chi began.  

Krillin swallowed hard. 

 "I understand."  Krillin said as he ran off to get his date some punch.  

"Hello old man!"  

Roshi turned around to be face to… 'face' with Maron.  Maron bent down to look into the camera.  

"HELLO!"  She said with a smile.  

Master Roshi passed out and the camera turned off.  It came back on and was pointed at Chi-Chi.  She was smirking.  Everyone was being loud at the moment.  

"Why'd you have to do that?"  Krillin asked Chi-Chi.  

Chi-Chi looked shocked.  

"I just did you a favor!"  Chi-Chi said.  

The camera moved to the floor where Maron was laying passed out.  Master Roshi was up by this point and looking for his camera.  Suddenly laughter was heard behind the camera that was clearly Yamcha.  Bulma ran over to separate Chi-Chi and Krillin from one another.  

"I warned you Krillin if she said one wrong thing to me…"  Chi-Chi began.  

"I know but to knock her out?"  Krillin asked.  

Goku came over with some food and lured Chi-Chi away to calm her down. 

"Yamch turn that off."  Bulma said irritated.  

The film went black.

________________*********_______________  

Krillin was covering his face at this point.  

"Aren't you glad you don't have to work with that anymore?  Everyone loves me."  #18 said jokingly.  

Krillin couldn't help but smile.  He stood up and walked into the kitchen for some popcorn.  This was clearly going to take awhile.

R&R I enjoyed writing this chapter…Tell me what you think of it please!  Thanks for everyone who reviews!  See you next chapter!  
C-E-F-Y


	6. What the?

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT…do you have to rub it in? 

Anyway…this chapter is dedicated to Dark-Mean-Me.  I am so happy you like this story!  Thank you for the advice on later chapters and believe it or not but I was actually thinking about it but wasn't sure how it would go over with anyone.  Well, now I know you'll keep reading I'll be sure to keep it interesting…until then enjoy this chapter!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on DBZ!!

________________*********_______________  

Krillin was covering his face at this point.  

"Aren't you glad you don't have to work with that anymore?  Everyone loves me."  #18 said jokingly.  

Krillin couldn't help but smile.  He stood up and walked into the kitchen for some popcorn.  This was clearly going to take awhile.

________________*********_______________

Now on DBZ!!

________________*********_______________

When he walked back into the room #18 was up putting in another tape.  

"What's this one?"  Krillin asked.  

"A surprise."  #18 said somewhat seriously.  

"What's wrong?  I thought you were having fun?"  Krillin asked.  

#18 smiled.  

"I am.  Just sit down.  I want you to see this."  

#18 said as Krillin sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.  #18 stood up from the T.V. and walked over to the couch also.  She sat down and was just about to press play when a loud crashing noise was heard in the kitchen.  Both Krillin and #18 jumped three feet in the air.  

"What was that?!"  Krillin asked shocked.  

The popcorn was everywhere at this point.  #18 shrugged and they both got up and walked into the kitchen.  

There in the kitchen was a mess!  The whole cupboard section had been completely wiped out.  What was left of the fridge still stood with some food hanging out and some pots and pans were lying on the floor.  On the opposite wall was a huge hole the size of two Master Roshi's.  #18 looked pissed.  She walked right over to the hole in her wall and walked outside to find the culprit who dare ruin her kitchen.  (Almost sounds like Chi-Chi doesn't it?)  Krillin finally moved out of his state of shock and followed his wife out of the newly made door in the kitchen.  

Once outside #18 looked up into the air and stood shocked.  Krillin followed her out and also looked up.  There flying above them stood #17.  He was glaring down at his sister.  

"Se-seventeen?"  #18 asked in a whisper.  

It had been a few years since #17 had killed Krillin and #18 and Goku had destroyed him.  It was a bit of a shock to see him to say the least.

"What are you doing here?  Did you cause the catastophe to my kitchen?"  #18 asked.  

Krillin ran up to #18 and stood at her side.  He died more than once to protect his wife and he was willing to do it again.

#17 smirked.  

"I see you still haven't gotten rid of the weak human.  Oh, well, whatever suits you sis."  #17 said lowering down to the ground.

Once he landed he turned his attention to Krillin.  

"In case you're wondering…I still don't like you, but I do want you to know that I had no intention of killing you last time."  #17 said.

Krillin looked surprised.  

"Uh, thanks?"  Krillin asked somewhat confused.

"What are you doing here #17?  I hate to say this but I killed you."  #18 asked confused.

"You're right, you did.  Because I gave you a way to kill me.  Goku has something to do with my being here.  He brought me back.  I can't tell you why but I'm here to stay."  #17 said.

#18 looked confused.  

She opened her mouth to speak when a car pulled up and Marron hopped out.  She turned to see #17 and screamed.  

"YOU!  What are you doing here!?"  Marron yelled.

"So, your daughter has gotten a few years older has she?  She looks just like you #18.  Luckily."  #17 mumbled under his breath.

"#17, if you haven't anything useful or important to say then shut your trap!"  #18 yelled.

#17 shrugged his shoulders. 

"So, what's for dinner?"  He asked walking inside.

"#17, you are not staying here unless you tell me what in the hell is going on!"  #18 said following him inside.

"Jeez sis, who knew you'd be such a neat freak.  Or is this your 'husbands' doing?"  #17 asked.

"Will you shut up and listen to me!?"  #18 yelled.

#17 began to walk through the house.

"GET OUT!"  #18 yelled.

#17 rolled his eyes.

"Fine.  But I'll be back when you've calmed down.  Take your time I don't plan on staying as long."  #17 said flying out through the roof making another huge hole in the ceiling.

#18 growled.  

Krillin and Marron came inside when they saw #17 fly off.

"Mom, are you o.k?"  Marron asked.

"Yeah,"  #18 said truly pissed. 

"I'll be back."  With that she flew off.

What do you think?  I'll try to update soon again!  R&R.  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	7. The love I have for you

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.

Thank you for the reviews!  They were all great and I'm glad you like this fic!  Check out my bio for info on upcoming fics and The Krillin and #18 campaign!  Thanks bunches!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Dragon Ball Z…

Krillin and Marron came inside when they saw #17 fly off.

"Mom, are you o.k?"  Marron asked.

"Yeah,"  #18 said truly pissed. 

"I'll be back."  With that she flew off.

Now… She flew to the cabin that #17 used to stay in before he died.  She landed and walked up to the door.  She didn't bother to knock just charged in.  #17 was sitting in a chair facing the door. 

"Took you long enough."  #17 said.

#18 rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?  Why did you ruin my kitchen and…"  #18 began on a rampage.

"Whoa…stop.  I'm sorry about your precious kitchen but I had to get you pissed enough to follow me."  #17 said.

#18 looked confused.

"You know, normal people just ask!"  #18 said sitting down and trying to get herself comfortable.

"Why?"  #17 asked all of a sudden.

"Why what?"  #18 asked.

"Why didn't you ever come and find me after cell?"  #17 asked.

#18 really didn't want to get into this discussion.

"Well?  I was surprised seeing you married.  What happened to you?"  #17 asked.

#18 thought about the question and decided to take it as an insult.

"Me?  I got a life #17, that's what.  This might be hard for you to understand but I'm happy!  I am actually happy being a normal person…"  #18 began.

"But, you never will be normal."  #17 said.

#18 nodded.

"I know, but Krillin and Marron are the closest chance I'll have at it and I'm not giving them up because you feel a little lonely."  #18 said as nice as possible.

#17 nodded with a smile.

"You're still the rebel huh?"  He asked looking up at her.

#18 blushed slightly.

"#17, I'm your sister, I'll always be here for you but you can't ask me to leave my whole life behind."  #18 said sadly.

"But, we're family, we…"  #17 began.

"You're living in the past #17.  Most of our lives now have been apart.  I've grown up past the age of 18 and I think it's time you did too."  #18 finished.  

She stood up and walked out of the cabin.  She began flying home and needless to say #17 didn't follow.

She landed and walked inside.  Inside Krillin and Marron were talking at the table.  She decided to use her lack of ki as an advantage and listen in on their conversation.

"I just don't understand why mom waists her time with #17."  Marron said.  

"That's the only family, besides us, your mother has.  She's not ready to give it up.  You have to understand.  Your mother doesn't remember her childhood.  #17 is the only person that can help her remember."  Krillin explained.

"Alright, well, I'm going to bed.  I doubt mom will be home but if she is could you tell her good-night for me?"  Marron asked.

"Sure firefly.  Love you."  Krillin said as Marron gave Krillin a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too.  And mom."  Marron said running off to bed.

#18 was about to walk in when she heard Krillin speak.

"You can come in now."  Krillin said.

"How'd you know?"  #18 asked.

"I don't really know but I could just tell you were here."  Krillin said as #18 walked into the kitchen.

"How did it go?"  Krillin asked.

"Better than I thought.  I guess it wasn't just Hell #17 that wanted me to be around."  #18 said.    
Krillin gave her a hug.

"Do you wanna watch one more movie to cheer you up?"  Krillin asked.

#18 smiled.

"Sure."  

Next Chapter…another tape!  Yeah!  Please R&R this chapter was kind of slow but I wanted everyone to know the relationship I thought #18 would have with #17 and Krillin.

C-E-F-Y


	8. Just like his daddy

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.

Alright…new chapter…sorry I think it's been awhile…I've been updating my new fic Blushing which is another teen fic of Krillin  that I think you all will like so if you wouldn't mind checking that one out I'd very much appreciate it!  Until then I hope you like this chapter…

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Memories of Krillin and #18…

Krillin gave her a hug.

"Do you wanna watch one more movie to cheer you up?"  Krillin asked.

#18 smiled.

"Sure."  

Now!…

Krillin led #18 into the living room and she sat down.

"Did you want to watch the tape you put in earlier or a different one?"  Krillin asked.

"A different one…we'll watch that one later…I'm not in the mood to watch it all of a sudden."  #18 half smiled at her husband.

"O.k."  Krillin said putting in another tape without seeing what it was.

He sat back down on the couch next to #18.  Before the tape started a knock was heard on the front door.  

"What now?"  Krillin asked standing up.

He walked to the door and answered it.  Bulma pushed past him and walked into the living room.

"Hey, Krillin do you have any electrical tape?  I'm working on a new invention and I was just wandering if I could pick up a few things."  Bulma said.

"Oh, hey #18…"  Bulma stopped and looked at Krillin who just entered the room.

"I'm not interupting anything am I?"  Bulma asked sheepishly.

"No, we were just watching some old films."  #18 said with a small smile.

"Oh, like what?"  Bulma asked making herself at home.

"Like, when me and Goku were training with master Roshi when we were younger."  Krillin answered.

"Oh, can I stick around to watch one?" Bulma asked.

"Sure."  #18 said.

Krillin got up and put in a movie.

He sat down next to #18 but they didn't get as close now that Bulma was here.

The screen changed from dark to bright.

_________*********_________

Everyone was at Capsule Corp for a barbeque.

"Smile Krillin."  #18 said as she turned the camera to her husband cooking with Tien and Chiaotzu.  

Krillin smiled at #18 and shook his head.

She turned the camera to Chi-Chi who was holding her new born.  #18 sighed.  She walked up to Chi-Chi and pointed the camera at Goten who was eating.

"Jeez, he sure eats a lot huh?"  #18 asked.  Chi-Chi nodded.

"Just like his dad."  Chi-Chi sighed sadly.

#18 turned the camera.  She pointed it at Yamcha and Roshi who were arguing over something.  She moved it to look at everyone.  Piccolo was talking to Gohan and Vegeta was off by himself.  He noticed #18 had the camera on him and flipped her off.

"Sorry."  #18 whispered rudely.  Just then an explosion was heard in the background.  The camera showed Vegeta turn towards Capsule Corp then the camera moved to see what the huge explosion was.  Smoke was coming out of the building and the front door opened and bulma came out covered in smoke.  She was coughing.

#18 turned the camera to a worried Vegeta until she came out then he rolled his eyes.

After Bulma got cleaned up she went over to Chi-Chi.

"He's so cute Chi."  Bulma said tickling the miniture Goku.  Goten giggled.

"Where's yours?"  Chi-Chi asked.  

Bulma suddenly looked panic stricken.

"My baby!  Where's my baby!  TRUNKS!"  Bulma yelled hysterical.

"He's right here Woman."  Vegeta said holding Trunks at arms length away from him.

Trunks smiled for a moment then looked at his father and mimicked his face.

Bulma ran up and took her baby.  She sighed in releif.

"You should pay more attention to the brat."  Vegeta commented.

"You're one to talk."  Bulma said.

She began to walk away with Trunks when he started crying.

Bulma smirked.

"Looks like he wants to stay with you."  She said setting Trunks in a very shocked Vegeta's arms.

"What?"  Vegeta asked.

"I am the prince of all saiyans not some babysitter!  Give him to the harpy or someone."  Vegeta said as Trunks lifted his fathers arm above his head.  Vegeta raised his arm with Trunks still attached and looked questioningly at him.

"See you could learn something from one another.  He wants to train Vegeta that's all."  Bulma said.

Vegeta smirked.  Bulma left and the camera moved to Krillin.

"Hey, #18.  Turn that off and help me out."  Krillin said with a smiled.

#18 did.

_________*********__________

The camera went black and the tape stopped.

"I remember that!  Let's watch another one.  Oh, I want another baby."  Bulma said dreamily.

"You have Bra though."  Krillin said.

"Yeah, that's true.  But she's a daddy's girl."  Bulma said somewhat disappointedly.

"It's ok.  Just think, the less kids the less you have to worry about diapers and baby food."  #18 said discussted.

Bulma laughed.

"Have you guys thought about having another one?"  Bulma asked.

Krillin and #18 looked at one another.

Krillin blushed and shook his head.

#18 didn't do anything.

"How about another movie."  She said.

What do you think?  Tell me in a review!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	9. A kid, an over stay and work

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.

Yeah!! Another chapter!! Whoopie!!  Sorry, just had to cut loose.  ANYWAY, R&R like you always do and I will keep updating how about that!?  Good?  Good!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Memories of Krillin and #18…(could that title get any longer? Lol.)

"Have you guys thought about having another one?"  Bulma asked.

Krillin and #18 looked at one another.

Krillin blushed and shook his head.

#18 didn't do anything.

"How about another movie."  She said.

Now!…

Bulma smirked.  Krillin didn't notice and #18 got up to put in another tape.

"Um…I'll see you guys later ok?  I think I've over stayed my welcome…"  Bulma trailed off getting up and heading for the door.

"Bye Bulma."  #18 said.

Bulma winked and nodded looking towards Krillin who was completely oblivious to this hidden conversation.

#18 blushed.

"Do you  want another baby?"  Krillin asked after he was sure Bulma was gone.

#18 was shocked she didn't think Krillin had noticed.

"I'm not an idiot #18, I see it in your eyes eveyday since Marron became seventeen."  Krillin pointed out.

#18 looked at Krillin who had a small smile on his face.

She was completely lost for words.  Krillin always knew what was wrong.  Always…sometimes it freaked her out a little until she realized that she does the same to him sometimes.

She nodded.

"I do…"  She trailed off.

"Why didn't you tell me?  I didn't think you wanted another one."  Krillin said.

"Well, I don't know, it didn't come up in conversation so I just didn't mention it…I thought you didn't want one."  #18 said.

Krillin got up from the couch and sat down next to his wife in front of the television.  He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Well, I am getting a bit…old, but I read somewhere…or maybe Bulma told me…that when you have a baby then it sort of keeps your youth."  Krillin thought.

"I don't have that problem."  #18 said disappointedly.

"I think we should.  When I…die I want you to remember me but move on with your life…"  #18 suddenly interupted him.

"I won't move on…I rather stay right here…"  She began as she held Krillin's hand.

"Or here."  She said with a smile as she leaned on his shoulder and put her arms around him.

Krillin smiled.

"I love you #18."  Krillin said leaning his head on hers.

"I love you too you know…you know I don't show it much but…"  Krillin cut in.

"I know…I know."  He said holding her tight.

#18 got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Come on let's go to bed."  #18 said turning to her husband.

Krillin smiled and got up and they both went upstairs.

The next morning #18 woke up late.  Krillin wasn't in the room either so she got up out of bed and headed for the bathroom for a nice long shower.  After her shower she walked over to the window and opened it.  Outside Krillin was trianing with Yamcha.

#18 opened the window when they were taking a break and yelled to Krillin.

"Hey, what do you guys want for lunch?"  She called.

Krillin looked up at his wife.

"Um…pb and j sandwhich please!"  Krillin answered.

"Human's and there appetites."  #18 said rolling her eyes.

Krillin just smiled and continued sparring with Yamcha.

#18 shut the window and headed downstairs to make lunch.  Once downstairs she saw Marron getting ready for 'work'.

"Working again?"  #18 asked her daughter knowing perfectly well she was going on a date.

"Um…yeah."  Marron said glancing at her mother.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your father.  I know how he gets."  #18 smiled.

Marron smiled also.

"Mom, you are the best."  Marron said hugging her mother.

"Just tell me, where you'll be and who you're with incase of an emergency."  #18 asked.

"Goten and I were planning on going to the beach with Trunks, Pan, Uub and Bra."  Marron said.

#18 nodded.

"Have fun and be careful."  #18 said as her daughter nodded and ran out the door saying goodbye to her father and driving off.

#18 sighed.

"I wonder if I was like that as a teenager?"  #18 thought.

#18 shrugged and went back to making lunch.

Alright!  How did you like this chapter?  Do you think they should have another baby?  I know originally I was going to stay to the actual show somwhat but I can change it a little if I get enough reviews that want it that way.  Tell me what you think!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	10. Trying, practice, oh the MEMORIES!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.

Sorry this took so long to write!  I've been working on some other fics as well, I know NO EXCUSES!  I'm going with popular demand and not sticking to the show…(how much fun is that? Lol.)  So, Marron had better get ready for a sibling…

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Memories of Krillin and #18…(could that title get any longer? Lol.)

"Have fun and be careful."  #18 said as her daughter nodded and ran out the door saying goodbye to her father and driving off.

#18 sighed.

"I wonder if I was like that as a teenager?"  #18 thought.

#18 shrugged and went back to making lunch.

Now!…

"Are you gonna tell me?"  Yamcha asked Krillin after #18 left the window.

"Tell you what?"  Krillin asked completely confused.

Yamcha smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Krillin, it's written all over your face, something's going on between you two."  Yamcha began refering to #18.

Krillin blushed.

"Well, #18 and I are…sort of trying…"  Krillin trailed off getting his point across.

"Oh, congratulations!"  Yamcha said happily.

"Have you told Marron yet?"  Yamcha asked.

"No, we're gonna talk to her about it tonight."  Krillin said as they began to walk towards the Kami house.

Just then #18 walked outside with a plate of sandwhiches and drinks.  She set the plate and drinks on the table outside and turned to Krillin.

"Here you go."  She said. 

Krillin smiled.

"Thanks babe."  He said as he grabbed a sandwhich.

"Hey #18!  Are you going swimming today?"  Master Roshi asked with a glare going across his sunglasses.  

#18 turned and glared at the old man.  

"Yeah, right!  To model for you!  NO!"  She said walking into the house.

"Not for me!  Krillin!"  Roshi yelled.

Krillin sighed.

"Master!"  He sighed aggravated.

"Well, unlike you it's been awhile since I've seen a fine woman around here in nothing but a bathing suit…"  Roshi mumbled.

Yamcha laughed nervously.

Krillin shook his head embarrassingly.

After lunch Yamcha left and Krillin went inside.

"Hey, #18?"  He asked.

"Yeah?  What is it?"  She asked.

"Do you know when Marron's coming home?"  Krillin asked finding his wife in their bedroom.

"Um, no she didn't say.  Not too late though.  Why?"  #18 asked sitting on the bed and taking out a book to read.

"Because I'm wondering how she'll react to a sibling."  Krillin asked worriedly.

"Don't worry.  You'll be a great father, you're not too old and the baby will love you as well as Marron."  #18 said from behind her book. 

Krillin tilted his head sidways amazed.

"How'd you…"  He began also sitting on the bed.

#18 set the book down and looked at her husband with a smile.

"Easy, those are the same questions you had when Marron was born."  #18 said smartly.

Krillin smiled.

"I'm that predictable?"  He asked.

#18 nodded.

"Afraid so."  She smiled.

Krillin layed down and leaned on #18's shoulder as she read and fell asleep.

"Night, babe."  He said through a yawn.

"Tired?"  She asked seductively.

Krillin laughed.

"I am old."  He said with a laugh.

"No you're not, you were just like that last time we…well, we're busy."  #18 pointed out with a smirk.

Krillin grinned.

"Oh, the memories…"  He grinned jokingly at his wife.

She pushed him teasingly while rolling her eyes.

Krillin put his arms around her and kissed her nose.

#18 smiled.  Krillin was just so cute when he did little things of affection.

"Wanna practice?"  Krillin asked with puppy eyes and a hidden glint of want.

"I thought you were tired?"  #18 asked sneakily.

Krillin smiled and they kissed.

Later that night around Eight o'clock, Marron came home.

"Mom!  Dad!  I'm home!"  She called.  #18 poked her head of the kitchen.

"Did you eat?"  She asked.

Marron nodded.

"Good, your father and I want to talk to you about something."  #18 said.

Marron looked worriedly at her mother.

"He doesn't know."  #18 whispered to her daughter as they both walked into the living room.  Marron gave a sigh of releif and sat down on the couch next to her father.

"So, what's up?"  Marron asked.

R&R please!  I hoped you liked this chapter!  I liked writing it!  I'll update sooner I hope!

C-E-F-Y


	11. Rumors

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.

Yeah!  Another chapter!  Enjoy!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Memories of Krillin and #18.

"Good, your father and I want to talk to you about something."  #18 said.

Marron looked worriedly at her mother.

"He doesn't know."  #18 whispered to her daughter as they both walked into the living room.  Marron gave a sigh of releif and sat down on the couch next to her father.

"So, what's up?"  Marron asked.

Now!.

"Well,"  Krillin looked at his wife.  

#18 nodded for him to continue.

"What do you think about your mother and I having another baby?"  Krillin asked his only daughter.

Marron didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Are you pregnant?"  Marron asked her mother.

#18 shook her head.

"No, we wanted to talk to you first."  #18 said.

Marron suddenly smiled.

"I think it's a great idea!  I'd love to have a kid brother, or sister."  Marron said happily.

Krillin and #18 smiled.

"Good."  Krillin sighed.

"I'm finally going to have a sibling!  YES!"  Marron said.

"I just want to warn you though, your father and I might need you to babysit alright?"  #18 asked.

Marron nodded.

"Could I have a friend help sometimes?"  Marron asked.

"We'll wait until the baby comes."  #18 laughed.

Marron smiled.

"I have to call Bra."  Marron said about to get up.

"Marron?"  #18 asked.

"Yeah, mom?"  She asked back.

"Are you sure.  You know we'll still love you just as much."  She began.

Marron smiled and sat down.

"Hey, I have my own life.you guys obviously need this and I'm happy about it.I know you love me."  Marron said getting up and leaving the room.

"Wow, that went better than I expected."  Krillin sighed.

#18 nodded.

Upstairs Marron was dialing Bra's number.  Bulma answered.

"Hello?"  Bulma asked.

"Hey, Bulma?  Is Bra there?"  Marron asked excitedly.

"Yep. I'll get her."  Off the phone Bulma yelled for her daughter.

"Hello?"  Bra asked.

"Hey Bra!  Guess what?"  Marron said excitedly.

"You had sex with Goten finally?"  Bra asked.

"NO!"  Marron protested.

"Sorry, what?"  Bra asked.

"My parents are gonna have another baby!  Isn't that great?  I'm gonna be a big sister!"  Marron said.

"Wow, isn't your dad kinda old though?"  Bra asked.

"Bra!  Can't you just say congratulations instead of acting like your dad ALL the time?"  Marron asked.

"Sorry.  Congratulations!  I'm very happy for you.  Think.you and Goten would have really cute kids."  Bra began.

"Bra."  Marron said.

"I know, I know, bad time."  She said.

"Well, I gotta go.  See you tomorrow k?"  Marron asked.

"Yep. Usual."  Bra said and both girls hung up.

Once Marron got off the phone with Bra she dialed Goten's number.

"Hello?"  Gohan answered.

"Gohan?  What are you doing at Chi-Chi's?"  Marron asked suspiciously.

"I'm not allowed to visit my own mother?"  Gohan laughed.

"That's not what I meant."  Marron began.

"It's o.k. Marron, Goten's been waiting for your call."  Gohan was cut off by Goten.

"Hey babe, don't mind him."  Goten said sticking his tongue out at his brother.

Gohan laughed.

"Young love little bro, young love!"  Gohan said leaving the room.

"Anyway, what's up?"  Goten asked.

"You are never going to guess!  My parents are going to have another baby!"  Marron said.

"Really!  Congratulations!  A baby huh?"  Goten asked.

What the pair didn't know was that Gohan was listening to Goten on the phone.

"A baby?  Marron?"  He quickly said good-bye to his mother and ran to his house.

He ran through the door and found Videl in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey hun.  You're not going to believe what I heard Goten talking on the phone with Marron about."  Gohan said.

"What?  Are they getting married?"  Videl asked jokingly.

"No, Marron might be having a baby."  Gohan said.

"What?!"  Videl asked shocked.

As it so happens while this conversation was going on Pan was about to walk into the room but stopped.

"Marron?  A baby?"  Pan whispered. 

She ran up to her bedroom and quickly picked up her phone.  She dialed a very familiar number.

"Hey?  Is Uub home?"  Pan asked the woman on the other end.

A few minutes later and Uub answered.

"Hello?"  He asked.

"Hey, I know I just got off the phone but guess what I just heard?"  Pan asked.

"What?"  Uub asked somewhat interested.

"Marron's pregnant!  And my uncles the father!"  Pan said.

"Really?"  Uub asked shocked.

"Yeah, my dad said so."  Pan said.

Gohan called up the stairs to his daughter and she let Uub go and ran down.

Once Uub was off the phone he called Trunks.

"Hey Mrs. Briefs?  Is Trunks there?"  Uub asked.

"Yeah, just a second."  A few minutes later and Trunks was on the phone.

"Yep?"  He asked.

"Hey Trunks, did you know Goten and Marron are going to have a baby?"  Uub asked.

"What?  Really?"  Trunks asked.

"Yeah, Pan just told me."  Uub said.

"Thanks I gotta tell Bra.  Talk to you later."  With that Trunks hung up.

"What's going on Trunks?"  Bulma asked.

"Goten's having a kid!"  Trunks said running up to Bra's room.

"What?"

Well, things are certainly getting interesting huh?  R&R please!  

C-E-F-Y


	12. No time to waste!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!  A special thanks to Funky Munky for the great reviews and for reminding me about an update on this fic!!  I started this chapter and forgot all about it until this afternoon!  Thanks again!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Memories of Krillin and #18.

"Hey Trunks, did you know Goten and Marron are going to have a baby?"  Uub asked.

"What?  Really?"  Trunks asked.

"Yeah, Pan just told me."  Uub said.

"Thanks I gotta tell Bra.  Talk to you later."  With that Trunks hung up.

"What's going on Trunks?"  Bulma asked.

"Goten's having a kid!"  Trunks said running up to Bra's room.

"What?"

Now!.

Bulma was shocked.

'Goten?  Kid?  They don't mix.'  She thought.

She quickly picked up the phone and dialed Krillin's number.

"Hello?"  #18 answered the phone.

"Hey #18, you're not going to believe what I just heard!"  Bulma said still completely shocked.

"What?"  #18 asked unable to guess.

"Goten is going to have a kid!"  Bulma said.

"What?!"  #18 screamed.

Marron just walked into the room.

"What's going on?"  Marron asked her mother.

"Bulma I'll have to talk to you later."  Without another word #18 hung up.

"Marron, I think you should sit down for this."  #18 said.

"Why?  What happened is everything alright?"  She asked sitting down in a chair at the table.

"Did you know that Goten is going to have a kid?"  #18 asked softly.

"WHAT!?"  Marron shot up out of her seat.

#18 sighed.

"Guess not."  She whispered.

"THAT JERK!  I.CAN'T!."  Marron suddenly broke down in tears.

"I thought he loved me!"  She cried.

"I'm sorry baby."  #18 tried to comfort her daughter.

"Who's do you think it is?"  #18 asked.

"PARIS!  I knew he was seeing her on the side!  He likes her more!"  Marron said with venom in her voice.

Meanwhile Bulma was staring at her phone.

#18 hung up!  ON HER!  She put down the phone.  She couldn't call Chi-Chi if she didn't know.  Bulma shrugged her shoulders and went into the kitchen.

Up in Bra's bedroom Trunks stormed in.

"TRUNKS!"  Bra protested.

"Bra this is important!"  Trunks argued.

"Fine, what?  It better be good though."  Bra warned.

"Goten and Marron are having a kid?!"  Trunks said.

"WHAT!?  I can't.wait a second!  No they're not!"  Bra objected.

"Yes they are!"  Trunks yelled.

"NO THEY'RE NOT!"  Bra yelled louder.

"YES THEY ARE!"  Trunks yelled.

"Will you two quit yelling!  You're as bad as the wom.your mother!"  Vegeta yelled walking by.

"They aren't having a kid."  Bra said.

"Yes."  Trunks began.

"What are you two arguing about?"  Bulma asked flustered.

"Trunks says Goten and Marron are having a baby but I just got off the phone with Marron and she has never slept with Goten."  Bra said triumphantly.

"Well, Goten's having a kid then."  Trunks said back.

Bra frowned and narrowed her eyes at noone in particular.

"Paris."  Was all she said.

Trunks jaw dropped.

"No!  Goten wouldn't.would he?"  Trunks thought.

Back at the Kami house Marron let go of her mother.  She ran out the door and flew off.  #18 ran to the door and screamed for her daughter to come back.

"Damn it!"  She said.  Krillin came downstairs when he heard his wife.

"What's going on?"  He asked.

"Come with me I'll explain on the way!"  With that #18 flew off and Krillin quickly followed her.

In the air Krillin finally caught up to #18.

"Why are we headed to Goku's house?  Is Marron there?"  Krillin asked.

"Probably, Bulma called and said that Goten's having a baby and it isn't Marron's."  Krillin stopped dead in the air.

Once #18 realized he stopped she did too and turned around to see a very angry look on her husbands face.

"When was anyone going to tell me that MY daughter was dating GOTEN?"  Krillin asked.

#18 sighed.

"She thought you would be unreasonable and I completely agree.  Now will you calm down."  #18 said in a bored tone.

Krillin sighed.

"So, he cheated on Marron."  #18 continued.

Krillin shook his head.  #18 looked at her husband questionably.  Krillin noticed and continued.

"You heard it from Bulma?  Who told her?"  Krillin asked.

#18 smirked.  Just like Krillin to think before he acts.

"I don't know."  #18 said catching on to where her husband was taking this.

"It's probably some rumor."  Krillin began.

#18 looked panic stricken.

"We have to get to Marron before she kills Goten!"  #18 flew off as fast as she could towards the Son house.

Krillin was close behind her also.

R&R and again so sorry for the delay!!  Hope you liked it!

C-E-F-Y


	13. What did I do?

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!  A special thanks to Funky Munky for the great reviews and for reminding me about an update on this fic!!  I started this chapter and forgot all about it until this afternoon!  Thanks again!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Memories of Krillin and #18…

 "You heard it from Bulma?  Who told her?"  Krillin asked.

#18 smirked.  Just like Krillin to think before he acts.

"I don't know."  #18 said catching on to where her husband was taking this.

"It's probably some rumor…"  Krillin began.

#18 looked panic stricken.

"We have to get to Marron before she kills Goten!"  #18 flew off as fast as she could towards the Son house.

Krillin was close behind her also.

Now!…

"Do you think we'll make it?"  Krillin asked.

"We have too.  It could be true but I'll give Goten the benefit of the doubt."  #18 laughed slightly.

Marron landed at her destination.  Tears threatened to spill down her face but she wouldn't let him see her cry.  She wouldn't show her hurt at finding out through a rumor that their relationship was ultimately doomed.  She walked up to the door and knocked.  Soon the door opened and Chi-Chi was there smiling.

"Hello Marron.  Here to see Goten?"  Chi-Chi asked politely.

"Yes."  Marron said with somewhat of a sad smile on her face.

Chi-Chi, having seen something was wrong, was about to ask but thought that her son would be able to cheer her up.

"Come right in.  Goten's in his room."  Chi-Chi pointed up the stairs.

Marron nodded and walked slowly up them.  When she reached the door she didn't even bother knock she just walked in.  Goten looked over from his bed and sat up when he saw Marron.  Before he could even ask what she was doing here she shut the door and turned to face him.

"We need to talk."  She said in a deathly tone.

Goten looked confused.

"What's wrong Mar?"  He asked standing up.

"Sit."  Was all she said.  

Goten did as he was told.

"I know."  She said angrily.

"Know?  Know what?"  Goten asked.

Marron turned her head so he wouldn't see the fresh tears running down her face.

"Don't play stupid with me Goten I know you better than anyone and that's not going to work."  She whispered softly.

"Marron?  I swear, I haven't a clue what you're talking about."  Goten got up again and walked towards her.

"DON'T Come near me!"  She yelled.

Goten stopped.

"How could you?  How could you see HER!  You couldn't even tell me what was going on? Why!?"  She screamed.

Goten grabbed her arms to hold her steady as she screamed.

"Who?  Tell You what?  Marron please tell me!"  Goten asked trying to stay calm.

"PARIS!  You've been seeing her!  Everyone knows!!  SHE's carrying YOUR child!"  Marron cried.

Goten let her go in complete shock.  Marron ran out the door in tears.  Goten came back to his senses and jumped out his window and met Marron when she ran out the door.

"Marron please!  It's not TRUE!"  Goten said.

Marron stopped.

"Why should I believe YOU?"  She asked.

"Because I never, ever! Slept with Paris.  I love you.  Not her.  There has to be some kind of mistake.  You have to believe me!"  Goten begged.

Marron didn't know what to do.

Just then her parents landed and saw the tears and the confusion on their daughter's face.  #18 looked at Goten and saw how distressed he looked.

"Marron?"  Krillin asked walking up to her.

"Goten?  I hate to ask you this but have you EVER cheated on my daughter?"  #18 asked.

Goten shook his head no.

"Marron, when you ran off you're father talked some sense into me and we realized that goten would never do anything to hurt you.  You guys should come to Capsule Corp with us to figure out what's going on."  #18 finished as she flew in the air.

Everyone nodded and Goten told Chi-Chi he'd be gone for awhile.

Sorry to end it there folks but I have great plans for the next chapter! WHAAAAHAHAHA!  Lol.  Hope to hear from all of you soon!

C-E-F-Y


	14. YOU JERK!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.

Great reviews!  For those persistant people waiting for an update here ya go!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Memories of Krillin and #18…

"Goten?  I hate to ask you this but have you EVER cheated on my daughter?"  #18 asked.

Goten shook his head no.

"Marron, when you ran off you're father talked some sense into me and we realized that Goten would never do anything to hurt you.  You guys should come to Capsule Corp with us to figure out what's going on."  #18 finished as she flew in the air.

Everyone nodded and Goten told Chi-Chi he'd be gone for awhile.

Now!…

While in the air Marron didn't say a word…actually no one did.  Capsule Corp was finally coming into veiw and everyone was thankful for something to talk about.  They landed and #18 rang the doorbell.  Trunks answered.

"Hey guys."  Trunks said somewhat nervously.  

Bra came up to the door and looked at their guests.  She saw Goten and ran at him.

"YOU JERK!"  She screamed.

Goten stood completely shocked.

"BRA!"  Bulma suddenly yelled from the doorway.  

Bra stopped yelling and turned to her mother.  Bulma was glaring at her daughter and motioned her over.  

"What's up guys?"  Bulma asked.

"Can we come in?"  Goten asked somewhat flustered.

Bulma nodded and she ushered everyone into the livingroom.  Once everyone was seated #18 began.

"Bulma?  Who told you about Goten?"  #18 asked.

"Trunks said once he got off the phone that Goten and Marron were having a baby…"  Bulma began.

"But Marron called me and said she'd never slept with Goten…"  Bra said angrily.

"So, we figured it must have been Paris."  Trunks said.

"Who were you on the phone with?"  Krillin asked Trunks.

"Uub called and said he heard from Pan that Goten was having a baby."  Trunks said.

"I'll call Goku and tell him to bring Pan over."  Bulma said standing and getting the phone.

Goten was still flustered.

"I swear I am not having anyone's kid!"  He said getting a little irritated at how noone believes him.

Bulma came back in after called Goku.  As soon as she entered the room Goku instant transmissioned with Pan into the room.

"What's going on?"  Pan asked.

"Pan, this is important, who told you that your uncle was having a baby?"  Bulma asked.

"I overheard my dad telling my mom that Marron was pregnant."  Pan said matter-of-factly.

"Goku?  Do you mind?"  Bulma asked sheepishly.

Goku grinned.

"No prob."  He put two fingers to his forehead and left.

A few minutes later he was back with Gohan.

"What's going on?"  Gohan asked.

"You ruined my life that's what's going on!"  Goten said rubbing his forehead.

Gohan looked confused.  

"How?"  He asked.

"Where did you hear I was going to be a father?"  Goten asked angrily.

"You're going to be a father?"  Gohan looked at Marron.

"He's the father?"  Gohan asked.

"What?"  Marron asked.

"I overheard you and Goten talking on the phone earlier today and he said you were going to have a baby."  Gohan explained.

The whole room was silent.

Suddenly Marron broke out in a fit of laughter.  Everyone stared at her.

"Marron?"  Goten asked.

"Don't you get it?  That was when I told you my parents are going to have another baby!  That's why Gohan thought it was me!  He knew I was on the phone and you must have said 'baby' somewhere in the conversation!"  Marron said between giggles.

Goten sighed.

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?"  He asked hopefully.

Marron shook her head no.

She leaned over and kissed Goten on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I doubted you."  She said sadly.

"It's ok."  Goten smiled.

"You're having another baby?"  Everyone else asked #18 and Krillin.

They blushed.

What did you think?  Tell me in a review how much you loved this chapter! Lol!  I'm just kidding …I'll take good or bad reviews!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	15. BOY! GIRL!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.

YEAH!  New update!  Hope you all like it!  I sure do!  I feel so happy reading it that I think you'll like this chapter.  Enjoy!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Memories of Krillin and #18…

"You're having another baby?"  Everyone else asked #18 and Krillin.

They blushed.

Now!…

"Congratulations guys!"  Bulma said to the happy couple.

"Thanks."  They replied still a little embarrassed.

"#18?  Can I talk to you?"  Bulma asked.

#18 walked over to the corner with her friend so they could speak in private.

"Yeah.  What?"  #18 asked curiously.

"Have you checked to see if you're pregnant yet?"  Bulma asked.

"No.  Not yet."  #18 blushed.

"Do you want to check now?"  Bulma asked getting excited.

#18 smiled.

"Sure.  It'd be a good surprise if I am."  #18 said.

Bulma led the way to the bathroom and handed her a pregnancy test.

"Hey Bulma?  I don't mean to pry but…"  #18 held up the test with a smirk.

"Got a lot of these hanging around?"  She asked.

Bulma blushed.

"Well, I'm not that old."  Bulma said.

#18 laughed and shut the door.

Bulma went back downstairs to her guests.

"I really am sorry Goten."  Trunks apoligized to his best friend.

"Don't worry about it.  Just do me a favor and don't spread another rumor."  Goten said.

Marron smiled.

"I wonder what my sibling will be."  Marron thought a moment.

"Do you think a girl or a boy would be better?"  She asked anyone who would listen.

"Boy."  Trunks and Goten answered.

Marron shook her head.

"You guys."  She rolled her eyes.

"I think a girl would be good because then you'd be able to help out with dating when she becomes a teen."  Bra suggested.

"I think a boy because then Goten and I could train the little guy."  Trunks suggested.

"Girl!"  Bra said.

"Boy!"  Trunks argued.

"Girl!"  Bra challenged.

"Boy!"  Trunks protested.

"GUYS!"  Marron screamed.

They both looked at their friend questioningly.

"It doesn't matter…the baby hasn't even arrived yet."  Marron said.

#18 walked into the room.

Krillin looked up at his wife questioningly.

"What's up?"  Krillin asked.

"I'm pregnant!"  #18 said with a huge smile on her face.

Krillin jumped up and hugged her.

"Really?"  Krillin asked.

"Yep.  You're going to be a daddy."  #18 said excitedly.

"Congratulations!"  Bulma hugged #18 then Krillin.

"We have to plan a party…"  With that Bulma left the room and began the arrangments.

She came back in with a phone and an adress book.

"Alright, we'll need to invite Chi-Chi, Videl, Pan, me, Bra, Baba, Marron, Launch…Kushami and I think that's it.  Can you think of anyone else?"  Bulma asked.

"Nope, sounds like everyone to me."  #18 said.

Bulma nodded and began to call Launch's number.

"Pan?  Do you mind mentioning it to your mother and grandma?"  Bulma asked.

"Not at all."  Pan said with a smile.

"This is so exciting!  Someone younger than me to boss around!"  Pan yelled excitedly.

Gohan looked at his only daughter.

"Just kidding daddy."  Pan said laughing nervously. 

"Alright, #18?  When should it be?"  Bulma asked still on the phone with Launch.

"Next weekend at Capsule Corp."  #18 said.

Bulma nodded and began repeating the information to Launch.

Bulma hung up the phone.

"Launch can come.  Now we just need to hear from Chi-Chi and Videl."  Bulma said.

#18 smiled.

* * *

One week later

* * *

"Marron!  You ready to go?"  #18 called up the stairs.

"Yep!  Coming mom!"  Marron yelled down.

Marron came down the stairs and walked her mother out to the car.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"  Krillin asked for the millionth time.

"Yes dear, We'll be fine."  #18 said pointing to her stomach.

Krillin smiled.

"Still stubborn huh?"  Krillin asked.

#18 nodded.

"Would you expect anything else?"  She smirked.

The girls drove to Capsule Corp and all greeted #18 with open arms.

"You look great #18!"  Bulma remarked.

"Well, that's because it's only been a week."  #18 said.

"Wait until the first month goes by."  #18 said.

"I'm gonna look like a cow."  

Bulma smiled.

"You'll look great."  Chi-Chi said.

"I doubt Krillin will even care."  Launch said.

"Probably not, he's just excited about the baby."  #18 smiled lightly.

"Still fawning over you like when you were pregnant with Marron?"  Baba asked.

#18 nodded.

"Oh, yeah."  She said.

They cut the cake and #18 opened all the gifts for her new baby.  They contined to laugh and play some games but others they couldn't because #18 wasn't far enough along in her pregnancy.  When it all ended #18 and Marron left.

"Thanks guys.  This was really great."  #18 said.

"No problem.  Maybe on your third kid our parties won't be so boring."  Bulma said jokingly.

"Thanks!"  #18 and Marron waved.

"Hey!  #18!"  Bulma called.

#18 looked at her friend.  Bulma gave her a hug and whispered in her ear.

"You tell that husband of yours not to worry so much."  She whispered.  

#18 smiled.

"I will.  He won't listen, but I will."  #18 laughed and they drove away.

What do you think?  I've decided on the sex of the baby already but you'll just have to read to find out!  LOL!  Hope you liked this chapter!

C-E-F-Y


	16. Probably?

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.

UPDATE!  Yeah!  Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others…lol.  I'd like to dedicate this chapter to CraZy18gurl!  Sorry I can't tell you what it's going to be…! Lol!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Memories of Krillin and #18…

"Hey!  #18!"  Bulma called.

#18 looked at her friend.  Bulma gave her a hug and whispered in her ear.

"You tell that husband of yours not to worry so much."  She whispered.  

#18 smiled.

"I will.  He won't listen, but I will."  #18 laughed and they drove away.

Now!…

One month had gone by and #18 was starting to show signs of pregnancy.  

It was a beautiful morning.  Krillin woke up and rolled over to see an empty bed.  He sat up and looked at the bathroom.  The door was closed.  

He sighed.  He got out of bed and walked to the door.  He was about to knock but heard his wife throwing up.  He had a discusting look on his face but knocked anyway knowing this wasn't the brightest idea.  

"Hey babe?  You ok?"  He asked waiting for her yell.  

"I'm fine.  Just normal pregnancy."  She said from the other side of the door.  

Krillin was surprised.  

"Do you want anything to eat?"  He asked.  

"NO!  Are you nuts!  I'm throwing up!  Do you want me in here ALL morning!"  She screamed.  

Krillin sighed.  

"Sorry."  He said.  

"I'll be downstairs if you need me."  He said.  

With that Krillin went downstairs.  

"Morning daddy."  Marron said making pancakes for breakfast.  

"Morning."  Krillin said with a small smile.  

"How's mom?"  Marron asked knowing the answer.  

"Better than usual."  Krillin said.  

Master Roshi came into the room.  

"Morning you two!"  He called happily.  

"What's up with you?"  Marron asked.  

"His 'program' just got over right master?"  Krillin asked.  

Master Roshi nodded.  He walked over to the counter and smelled the pancakes.  

"Perfect Marron!"  Master Roshi said.  

"Thanks!"  She said putting some on a plate.  

Instead of taking a few he took the whole plate.  

"ROSHI!"  Marron screamed.  

He set the plate back down and Marron smiled again.  

"Thanks. You can have one for now and I'll make more."  She turned to the stove.  

"How does Goten survive every day with her?"  Master Roshi asked.  

Krillin glared at his master.  

Master Roshi went into the living room.  

#18 came downstairs.  

"Good morning."  She said sickly.  

"Are you feeling any better?"  Marron asked.  

"Yeah, a little."  #18 said.  

She sat down and turned to Marron.  

"I'll have some pancakes and do we have any peanut butter?"  #18 asked excitedly.  

Krillin got out the peanut butter and handed it to his wife.  

"PERFECT!"  She smiled.  

Marron handed her a knife and some pancakes.  

"Here you go mom."  She said.  

#18 put the peanut butter all over her pancakes and then began to eat.  

"Do we have any cantelope?"  #18 asked.  

Krillin nodded.  

"Yep.  I got it last night when you wanted macaroni."  Krillin said handing her a bowl of cut up cantelope.  

"Thanks."  #18 said eating that also.  

That afternoon #18 and Marron went to Bulma's to get a check up.  

"How's my baby coming?"  #18 asked.  

"Perfectly normal."  Bulma said.  

#18 smiled   

"That's good.  When can I find out what sex it is?"  She asked Bulma.  

"In another five months maybe."  Bulma said.  

#18 sighed.  

"That long?"  She asked.  

"Sorry."  Bulma said with a small smile.  

"Oh, well."  #18 shrugged.  

"How's Krillin?"  Bulma asked Marron.  

"Oh, dad is getting used to late night shopping trips.  He practically bought everything in the store last night just in case mom wanted something different."  Marron laughed.  

"Bulma?"  #18 asked from ahead of them.  

Bulma looked up.  

"Yes?"  She answered.  

"Do you have any food?"  #18 asked sheepishly.  

Bulma began to laugh.  

"Yep.  I always keep an extra stash for Goku that Vegeta doesn't know about.  I don't think it'd hurt if you ate some.  I'm going shopping this afternoon anyway."  Bulma said taking out some food.  

"Aw, perfect!"  #18 dug right in.  

"You're certainly eating a lot at this early stage."  Bulma commented.  

"That's how it's been for weeks now."  Marron said somewhat worriedly.  

"It just seems funny that she's eating almost as much as if she were pregnant with a saiyan."  Bulma said.  

Marron looked at her mother and did notice the similar appetite.  

"How odd."  Bulma said.  

"It's probably nothing."  She said.  

"Probably?"  Marron whispered.

What could it be?  Is this the start of another rumor? LoL!  Just kidding.  R&R please!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	17. THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.

Welcome back!  New chapter!  My quick updates will go back to everyother day soon!  *sobs* because I'm on vacation right now so I'll be going to school again soon.  I will update fast still just not every day probably.  Just thought I'd give you guys a heads up!  Thanks for reading!!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Memories of Krillin and #18… 

"It just seems funny that she's eating almost as much as if she were pregnant with a saiyan."  Bulma said.  

Marron looked at her mother and did notice the similar appetite.  

"How odd."  Bulma said.  

"It's probably nothing."  She said.  

"Probably?"  Marron whispered.

Now!…on Memo's of K&18!…(there I shortened it!) lol 

After #18 finished eating her and Marron went back to Kami house.

"Do you feel any different?"  Marron asked.

She was driving so #18 could relax.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant."  #18 laughed.

Marron smiled.

"No, I mean, is this pregnancy any different then when you had me?"  Marron explained.

"A little actually.  I feel a lot bigger.  Although when I had you I didn't think I could possibly get any larger."  #18 said.

"That's it?"  Marron asked hopefully.

"And the over eating…you were never this hungry.  I remember visiting Bulma one time and she was shocked because I wasn't eating.  You just didn't want anything I suppose."  #18 said.

"So could it be that this baby is making up for that?"  Marron asked.

"I doubt it.  You're just different that's all."  #18 said.

They reached the Kami house and Krillin was outside.  Yamcha and Tien had stopped by.  Marron got out of the car and helped #18.  

"Hey guys."  #18 said.  

Krillin got up and met his wife giving her a quick kiss.

"What'd Bulma say?"  Krillin asked.

"Everything's perfect.  The baby is developing normally."  #18 said.

Marron smiled.

"I'm gonna go get some food."  #18 said walking inside.

Krillin sat back down with his friends.

"Does #18 seem a little bigger than when she was pregnant with Marron?"  Yamcha asked.

"Well, she has been eating a lot lately."  Krillin said with a shrug.

"Oh well, as long as we don't have a threat…"  Yamcha trailed off.

Krillin and Tien were glaring at him.

"Sorry, superstitious?"  Yamcha asked.

"No not really it's just things have been going really great since super #17 died that I kind of want it to stay that way."  Krillin said looking up at the sunny sky.

"Yeah, I know."  Tien said with a blush.

"What's up?  You've been acting weird all day."  Yamcha complained.

"I'm getting married."  Tien replied.

"REALLY?"  Krillin and Yamcha yelled.

"Congratulations!"  Krillin said.

"Thanks."  Tien said.

"So, finally you and Launch desided to tie the knot huh?"  Yamcha asked.

Tien nodded.

"I asked her a few days ago and she accepted."  Tien said happily.

"When's the wedding?"  Yamcha asked.

#18 came outside.

"Congratulations!"  #18 said excitedly into the phone.

She was eating a bagel with mustard.

"Yeah, he's here."  #18 said.  She put the phone down on her shoulder.

"Congratulations Tien."  #18 said with a smile.

"Thanks #18."  Tien said.

"Is that…"  He began.

#18 handed him the phone.

"Hey!"  Tien said.

"Yeah, I'll be home…not too late."  Tien said with a laugh.

"Love you too."  Tien said with a blush.

He handed the phone to #18 and she continued to talk to Launch while Tien was teased by Yamcha and Krillin.

"You dog!"  Yamcha said.

Tien just laughed.

"I've never been this happy guys."  Tien said.

Krillin smiled.

"I know exactly what you mean."  Krillin laughed.

Yamcha just sat there sort of left out.

"Oh man, don't worry you'll find the right girl."  Tien said.

"Yeah, but I doubt it."  Yamcha said.

#18 came back outside without the phone.

"I'm gonna go to the store."  #18 said.

"What?  I just went shopping last night."  Krillin said confused.

#18 blushed slightly.

"Well, it's sort of gone now."  She replied.

"And you're still hungry?"  Krillin asked.

#18 glared at him.

"Excuse me but I'm A  PREGNANT WOMAN OF COURSE I'M HUNGRY!!"  #18 yelled irritated.

"Ok, sorry babe."  Krillin said.

"It's ok."  #18 said with a smile.

She flew off.

"Man, you have to put up with her in those fits?"  Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, but their not as bad when she's pregnant.  She does get a little emotional now and then but overall she's really sweet."  Krillin said.

His two friends just stared at him amazed.

"I don't know man, I'm just amazed you're still with us.  #18's always been the tough one you know.  However you got her is behond me."  Yamcha said.

"With an attitude like that you wonder why you don't have a girl?"  Tien asked with a laughed.

Yamcha frowned and glared at Tien.

"Hey I came here to train ok?"  Yamcha said standing up.

The other's followed and they began.

Yeah, what did you think about this chapter?  Boring?  It probably won't be interesting until #18 has her baby but at least we know she's not having a saiyan.  I WOULDN'T DO THAT!  I'm a K&18 fan not a saiyan/18 fan.lol!  and the title is Memories of KRILLIN AND #18…lol!  Anyways!  R&R Please!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	18. May I have the envelope please!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.

Yeah!  Another quick update!  Vacation's almost over…*frown*  Back to homework, tests, speeches…*shivers*  Hope you like this chapter!  R&R please!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Memories of Krillin and #18… 

"With an attitude like that you wonder why you don't have a girl?"  Tien asked with a laughed.

Yamcha frowned and glared at Tien.

"Hey I came here to train ok?"  Yamcha said standing up.

The other's followed and they began.

NOW!!… 

As time went on #18 began to get bigger…as most pregnant women do, and she began to eat a lot more.

"Mom's gonna eat us out of house and home."  Marron whispered to her father.

Krillin nodded.

"Only four more months."  Krillin practically cried.

"Krillin!"  #18 called.

"Yeah babe?"  He asked.

"I need a ride to Capsule Corp."  She said trying to stand.

"Why?"  Krillin asked.

"Because Bulma said that in 5 months I could find out what sex the baby is."  She said standing up from the couch.

"Really?"  Krillin asked.

#18 nodded.

Krillin smiled.

They all got into the car and drove off to Capsule Corp.  When they arrived Krillin rang the doorbell and Bulma welcomed them in.

"What can I do for you?"  Bulma asked.

"I want to know if this is normal?"  #18 asked with a hand on her overwhelmed belly.

Bulma looked surprised.

"I'll have to run a few tests.  Are you still eating a lot?"  Bulma asked.

#18 nodded sadly.

"I'm always hungry."  #18 said as Bulma led her into a lab.

Krillin and Marron followed suit.

"We also came to find out what the baby is."  #18 smiled.

Bulma nodded.

She did a series of test to see if the baby was still healthy and sure enough it was.

"Well, I've done every test to see if the baby is healthy and it still is."  Bulma said.

"Then it's me?"  #18 asked.

"No, you're perfectly healthy too."  Bulma said with a smile.

"Maybe you're just hungry.  I mean with Marron you weren't at all."  Bulma said.

"O.k.  What sex is it?"  #18 asked.

Bulma hit her forehead with the heel of her hand.

"Whoops.  Forgot to do that test."  She said sheepishly.

She got the results and came back in the room with a smile.

"#18.  I think I found out why you're eating so much."  Bulma said very proudly.

"Why?"  Krillin asked.

"Because you are not just feeding one human being you are feeding two."  Bulma said.

"Well, of course I'm feeding two!  Me and the baby."  #18 said.

"Well, three then."  Bulma replied.

"Three?  You mean…like twins?"  #18 asked.

Krillin passed out.

Bulma rushed over and Marron helped her put Krillin on a bed.

"I'm…I'm having twins!"  #18 said worriedly.

"Mom, that's great news."  Marron said with a smile.

#18 smiled a little.

"Twins.  Boys or girls?"  #18 asked.

"Or both?"  Marron asked.

Bulma smiled.

"Boys."  She said.

"Two healthy growing boys."  Bulma said.

#18 smiled.

"Boys, twins."  She sighed happily.

Once Krillin was awake about and hour or so later they thanked Bulma and Marron drove her parents home.  Once they got there Master Roshi came out to greet them.

"Well?  What'd she say?"  Master Roshi asked.

"We're having twins."  Krillin said happily.

"Two boys."  #18 added.

Yamcha came out of the house.

"Hey I showed up to train but Master Roshi said you were visiting Bulma."  Yamcha said.

"We were finding out what sex the baby is."  Krillin said.

"And?"  Yamcha asked.

"The babies are both boys."  Krillin answered.

"You mean?  Twins?"  Yamcha asked.

Everyone nodded.

"You certainly have your work cut out for you bro."  Yamcha said slapping Krillin's back.

"What do you mean?"  Krillin asked.

"Twins, your lucky your such a great father."  Yamcha replied.

Krillin smiled proudly.

"Well, it takes talent."  Krillin said.

Yamcha laughed.

Well, what do you think?  Twins!  I was thinking a boy and a girl but decided since they already had a girl I'd make it two boys.  R&R and tell me what you think?  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	19. Congratulations!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.

Yeah!  Another quick update!  Vacation's almost over…*frown*  Back to homework, tests, speeches…*shivers*  Hope you like this chapter!  R&R please!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Memories of Krillin and #18… 

"You certainly have your work cut out for you bro."  Yamcha said slapping Krillin's back.

"What do you mean?"  Krillin asked.

"Twins, your lucky your such a great father."  Yamcha replied.

Krillin smiled proudly.

"Well, it takes talent."  Krillin said.

Yamcha laughed.

Now on Memo's of K&18… 

"I have to call Chi-Chi and Launch and…"  She trailed off as she entered the house.

"She's certainly excited huh?"  Yamcha asked.

Krillin smiled.

"Twins."  He said again shaking his head unbeleiveingly.

"Well, now's the time to think of names."  Yamcha said as they got into a fighting stance.

"Hm…"  Krillin thought as they began to fight.

#18 came out with the phone.

"Yeah, twins!…Thanks Chi-Chi.  Krillin wanted me to tell Goku too."  #18 said.

At The Son House.

"Goku!  #18's having twins!"  Chi-Chi called.

"Really?"  Goten asked walking into the room with Pan.

"Twins huh?  Tell Krillin congratulations."  Goku said happily.

"Everyone here gives you there congratulations."  Chi-Chi said happily into the phone.

"I'm gonna go tell mom and dad."  Pan said excitedly.

Goten glared at Pan.

"Just make sure you don't ADD anything."  Goten remarked.

Pan rolled her eyes and ran to her parents to share the news.

"Have you thought of names yet?"  Chi-Chi asked #18.

"No, we just found out today."  #18 said.

"I'm gonna fly over o.k. mom?"  Goten asked.

Chi-Chi nodded and Goten flew off to Kami house.

"Goten's on his way over."  Chi-Chi laughed.

At Kami House.

"I'll be sure to tell Marron."  #18 laughed.

"Tell me what?"  Marron asked curiously.

"Goten's on his way over."  #18 said.

Marron smiled.

"She's excited."  #18 laughed.

"MOM!"  Marron protested.

"Sorry dear."  #18 remarked with a laugh.

#18 hung up with Chi-Chi just as Goten landed.

"Hey."  Marron said running up to him.

"Hi, I heard about the twins."  Goten said.

"Isn't it exciting?"  Marron asked happily.

Goten nodded.  

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"  A voice yelled from above.

Both Goten and Marron looked up to see Trunks flying down at them.

Goten laughed as his best friend landed.

"Hey Trunks did you hear?"  Marron asked.

"Hear what?"  He asked.

"I'm gonna have two brothers!"  Marron said proudly.

"Congrats Marron."  Trunks said.

"Congratulations #18."  Trunks said being polite.

"Thanks."  #18 said.

She was on the phone again, this time with Launch.

"So, what brings you here if you didn't know?"  Marron asked Trunks curiously.

"I came to get away from my dad and I figured Goten would be here."  Trunks explained.

"Wants you to train again?"  Goten asked.

Trunks nodded.

"Poor Trunks."  Marron smiled.

Weeks turned into months and months turned into more months…lol and soon #18 was almost nine months pregnant.  Krillin was more paranoid than ever and #18 was trying to keep everyone calm.  The biggest feeling in the entire group was excitement.  It was late at night and Krillin couldn't sleep.  He rolled over and saw #18 sleeping peacefully.  He smiled.  

"At least someone is having good dreams."  Krillin whispered.

Krillin was worried #18 would need him, that the baby would come at night and she wouldn't be able to wake him.  Some of his friends said he worried too much but he couldn't help it.  #18 would just laugh and say:

"If I couldn't get you up then I'd go myself."  She'd laugh.

"Then I'd miss it."  Krillin would complain.

#18 would look confused for a moment then reply.

"Well, I'm not gonna wait forever."  

And that's where the conversation would end.  So, Krillin decided the best way was for him to stay up…and wait.

The next morning Krillin woke up and noticed #18 wasn't next to him.  He jumped up out of bed and ran downstairs.

"#18!"  Krillin yelled.

"What?"  She asked amused.

Krillin ran into the kitchen to see his pregnant wife making a sandwhich.

"Thank Kami!"  Krillin sighed sitting down at the table.

#18 just laughed.

"You thought I left?"  #18 asked.

Krillin nodded sheepishly.

"You worry too much."  She said.

Krillin just sat in silence.

"You know I can't help it."  He said looking at #18.

She looked at him with a slight frown.

"What?"  Krillin asked.

#18 continued to stare.

"You just realized I'm not good-looking or what?"  Krillin asked with a slight laugh.

"No, you need sleep."  She concluded.

"I can't sleep."  Krillin said.

"Well, you better because when we had Marron it was hard enough sleeping normally now with twins your going to become sick then you'll be no use to me."  #18 smirked.

Krillin nodded.

"Yes ma'am!"  He said soluting his wife.  

He kissed her and went to sleep on the couch.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R or you could just review after reading this once. Thanks!  Hope you liked it!

C-E-F-Y


	20. It's time

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.

Has it been awhile or is it just me?  Sorry anyway if it was…School's back in session and I've got tests and fun stuff like that! *pouts* but I'm still here for my loyal fans!  (do I sound like hercule satan?lol)  anyways!   Thanks!  

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Memories of Krillin and #18… 

 "I can't sleep."  Krillin said.

"Well, you better because when we had Marron it was hard enough sleeping normally now with twins your going to become sick then you'll be no use to me."  #18 smirked.

Krillin nodded.

"Yes ma'am!"  He said saluting his wife.  

He kissed her and went to sleep on the couch.

Now!… 

#18 went back to cooking in the kitchen.  She sighed.

'Twins.'  She thought.

She started humming a little tune to herself.  Marron walked into the room and smiled at her mother.

"Are you feeling alright?"  Marron asked with a small laugh.

#18 turned her head around to glance at her daughter.

"I'm great.  You?"  #18 asked while cutting some tomatoes for her sandwich.

"Good."  Marron said still smiling.

"What's up?"  #18 asked again glancing sideways at her daughter.

"Nothing in particular but you're due any day now!"  Marron said excitedly.

#18 frowned.

"Then you won't want to be here and I'll loose my baby."  #18 said somewhat sadly.

"No you won't mom, you'll gain two more."  Marron smiled hugging her mother.

#18 smiled with tears in her eyes.

Marron frowned.

"Mom, please don't cry."  Marron begged.

"I can't help it…it's this pregnancy."  #18 said turning back to the vegetables.

Marron nodded smiling again.

"Don't worry."  Marron said.

#18 nodded.

"You're right.  I am gonna miss these two though."  #18 said rubbing her tummy.

Marron laughed.

#18 finally finished her sandwich and sat down at the table continuing her conversation.  Marron continued to talk as #18 ate.  #18 suddenly set down her sandwhich and stayed still.

"So you can see…mom?"  Marron asked confusedly.

#18 swallowed then put her hands on her belly.  She looked up at her daughter.

"Get your father, it's time."  #18 said breathing heavily.

Marron jumped up and ran to the couch.

"DAD!"  Marron screamed into her father's ear.

Krillin shot up and landed on his feet.

"What is it?  Is it time?  Where's your mother?  Are the babies here?"  Krillin asked all at once.

"It's time."  Marron said excitedly.

"You grab the overnight bag and I'll help your mother."  Krillin said running off to the kitchen.

He ran in and saw his wife sitting at the table holding her stomach.

Krillin rushed over and helped her up.

"C'mon Marron!  We gotta go!"  Krillin yelled running out and helping #18 into the car.

Marron came running out with the bags.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"  She said getting into the car.

On the way Marron was coaching her mother on breathing.  Krillin was driving as fast as he could without going too far above the speed limit.  Once in awhile he'd look at his wife to see her face in a shape of pain.  #18 would let out a painful yell every once in awhile and then she'd continue to breath easier.

What seemed like hours until the hospital was a few moments.  Krillin stopped the car and continued to help his daughter help his wife out of the car.  A nurse came out with a wheelchair to help.

"I'll need you to sign these forms."  She said handing Krillin some papers.

"Dad, I'll handle those and call everyone you go with mom."  Marron said taking the clipboard.

Krillin smiled appreciatedly at his daughter.  She nodded and he ran off after his wife.

Marron got on the phone before filling out the papers and called Bulma first.  Luckily Bulma answered and Marron told her about her mother.

"Ok, I'll be right over to the hospital as soon as possible.  I'm sure you want to call Chi-Chi's so I'll leave that to you."  Bulma answered.

"Thanks Bulma.  See you soon."  Marron said.

Once Marron hung up she immediately called Chi-Chi.

"Hello?"  Goten asked.

"Goten!  Come to the hospital, my mom's having the babies!"  Marron said excitedly.

"O.k, I'll tell my mom and Gohan and we'll be right there."  Goten answered hanging up.

How will the birth go?  Will there be any problems?  Find out next time on Memo's of Krillin and #18.  R&R please!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	21. My baby

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.

Happy Reading!  Hope you like the chapter as always!  Please don't forget to review…it's only polite!  Thanks!  

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Memories of Krillin and #18… 

 "Thanks Bulma.  See you soon."  Marron said.

Once Marron hung up she immediately called Chi-Chi.

"Hello?"  Goten asked.

"Goten!  Come to the hospital, my mom's having the babies!"  Marron said excitedly.

"O.k., I'll tell my mom and Gohan and we'll be right there."  Goten answered hanging up.

Now!…on Memo's of K&18(incase you forgot the title since it's written above…lol…just kidding!

Marron continued to call Master Roshi and told him to find the numbers of everyone else to tell them #18 was having her children.  Once Marron hung up she sat down to fill out the paperwork.

She didn't get very far when Bulma, Trunks and Bra ran into the waiting room followed by Vegeta.  

"We're here."  Bulma said walking up.  

Marron stood up and set the clipboard in her seat as she smiled and hugged her friends.

"How's #18?"  Bulma asked.

"I don't know.  No one's said anything to me."  Marron explained.

"Well, as long as Krillin's with her she'll be fine."  Bulma said with a smile.

Just then one of the walkie-talkies of the security guys went off.

_"We have a real lively one in here…we need another nurse and possibly another doctor…" _ The walkie-talkie said.

The guard continued to talk into the speaker while Marron and the other's listened.

"What's going on?  What's wrong with this guy?"  The guy asked.

_"Who said anything about a guy?  It's a pregnant woman having twins…she's really feisty and I think if she wasn't in so much pain we'd be dead!"  _The other security guard said nervously.

"Man."  Marron commented.

The security guard ran through the doors and as soon as they were open a blood curdling scream was heard.

Marron and Bra both swallowed hard.

Just then Goten and the rest of his family including Uub ran through the door.  Marron ran up to Goten and hugged him.

"Miss me babe?"  He asked.

Marron smiled.

"How's #18?"  Chi-Chi and Videl asked.

The same guard that went through a minute ago came back with a frightened look on his face.  Once the doors were open again all they could hear was #18 screaming.

"HURRY UP!"  She screamed.  

Then the door shut and silence again filled the waiting room.

"Never mind."  Chi-Chi said.

Meanwhile in #18's room she was screaming and sweating.

"#18 please calm down."  Krillin soothed.

She calmed down considerably to the relief of the doctors.

"Alright #18?…"  One of the doctor's looked at Krillin questioningly.

Krillin glared at him.

"Anyway, #18, your contractions aren't quite close enough yet.  Only a few more minutes."  The doctor said calmly.

"WHAT?!  A few minutes!"  She yelled.

"Sorry,"  He said "but you can't push yet."  He explained.

"Well, HURRY UP!"  She screamed.

Out in the waiting room again everyone was waiting around.  It had been a few hours and still as far as the group knew #18 hadn't had her children.

Marron stood up annoyed she walked up to the front desk.

"She hasn't had the kids yet."  The nurse said boredly.

"How do you know?"  Marron glared at her.

The nurse just rolled her eyes.

Marron walked back to her seat.

"They're all idiots!"  She mumbled angrily.

Goten put his arms around her.

"Don't worry Mar, she'll have 'em soon."  Goten said kissing her head.

Marron leaned on his shoulder and tried to sleep.

In #18's room the doctor finally said the words #18 had been wanting to hear for hours now.

"You can push anytime."  The doctor said with a smile.

#18 pushed and breathed and pushed and breathed.  Krillin held her hand the whole time and breathed with her.

"You're almost there."  He said kissing her forehead.

#18 let out an exasperated cry.  Krillin wiped off some of the sweat and #18 gave him a loving look.

"One more push #18."  The doctor said.

She did as she was told and a baby's cry was heard throughout the room.

#18 let back trying to get her breathing back to normal.  The doctor handed the baby to a nurse who took him to be cleaned.

"You did good babe."  Krillin said with a smile.

#18 smiled then her face went into a shape of pain.

"AHHHH!"  She screamed.

The doctor turned back to her.

"Keep pushing #18."  The doctor coaxed her.

"Please, please just get it OUT!!"  #18 screamed.

One tear rolled down her cheek.

"Keep breathing #18."  Krillin told her wiping the tear away worriedly.

"Keep pushing #18 you're almost there."  The doctor said.

"You're almost there #18 just a few more pushes."  Krillin said still holding her hand.

"One more push and it's all over."  The doctor said.

#18 used her last bit of strength and pushed with all her might.

There was only one sound in the entire room…silence…

R&R!  Hope you liked it!  Next chapter will be up shortly…Thanks for reading!

C-E-F-Y 


	22. The memories of Krillin and 18

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.

Alright, there has been something wrong with the site is why I haven't updated.  I'm sorry for the long week!  Luckily it's finally back so I'm updating!  YEAH!  Enjoy!  

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Memories of Krillin and #18… 

"You're almost there #18 just a few more pushes."  Krillin said still holding her hand.

"One more push and it's all over."  The doctor said.

#18 used her last bit of strength and pushed with all her might.

There was only one sound in the entire room…silence…

Now on Memories of Krillin and #18… 

 The doctor looked up at Krillin with an expressionless face.

Krillin couldn't breath.  He opened his mouth to talk but passed out.

"Quick this man has passed out!"  The doctor called.

Hurredly a nurse ran to him.  

Out in the waiting room a guard ran through the door and everyone looked up.  He ran to the woman at the desk and whispered something.  The woman nodded and ran through the door after him.

Marron looked up at Bulma worriedly.

"Don't worry, we don't know anything yet."  Bulma said calmly.

Marron just stared at the doors.

The nurse and security guard ran into a room where the nurse brought Krillin.

"What's wrong?"  She asked the doctor.

"The man passed out."  The doctor said pointing to Krillin whom another nurse was helping.

"Yes, Brittany seems to be handling that well."  The nurse pointed out.

"Yes but…we have a critical problem."  The doctor said.

"Oh, I see."  The nurse said.

"There were two victims as you probably know.  One is dead but the other is in critical condition."  The doctor said.

"That's not all, the nurses are tied up with the baby…"  The doctor began.

"And this man, so they need my assistance.  Alright, I'll get cleaned up."  The nurse ran off to get washed up.

The doctor walked over to Krillin who was beginning to wake up.

"Sir?  Can you see me?"  The doctor asked.

Krillin looked at the doctor dizzily and then remembered.

'#18!  The babies!'  He thought opening his eyes wide.

"Where's my wife?"  Krillin asked.

The doctor paused with a sigh…

The security guard was sent out to take peoples names since the nurses were tied up.  Once the door opened Marron rushed over to the guard.

"What's going on?"  She demanded.

"I don't know…"  He began.

"What's going on with a woman who's having twins?  What's wrong with my mother?  Did something happen?"  Marron asked hysterical.

The guard looked a little distraut with the young woman.  Goten noticed and ran up to Marron.

"I know something's wrong.  I just know it!"  Marron said in tears.

"Shhh, it's ok."  Goten said rubbing her back worriedly.

Bulma walked up to the guard.

"I'm Bulma Briefs and I demand to be sent to see #18 or Krillin."  Bulma said proudly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Briefs but that isn't possible.  The nurses and doctors are far too busy to…"  The security guard trailed off.

Bulma gasped.

"Something happened?"  Bulma asked.

"I'm not supposed to say."  The guard said turning his attention away from Bulma.

Back in the room with Krillin and the doctor.

"I said, where's my wife?"  Krillin said his voice full of seriousness.

"Your wife is going to be fine."  The doctor said.

Krillin sighed thankfully.

"Thank Kami."  He said to himself.

"What about the children?"  Krillin asked worriedly.

The doctor opened his mouth to answer when a nurse ran in.

"Doctor?  Your assistance is needed."  The nurse grabbed the doctor by the arm and ran out of the room leaving Krillin to worry about his children.

"I can take you to your wife."  The nurse that was taking care of him when he was unconcience said.

"Thank you."  Krillin said as she led him to #18's room.

Once Krillin got there #18 looked over at him with worried eyes.

"Where are my babies?"  She asked her husband with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know babe.  No one will tell me."  Krillin said sadly.

Krillin sat on the side of the bed facing #18.

"They lost them?"  #18 said tears beginning to spill down her eyes.

Krillin kissed her forehead.

"I'll find out."  Krillin said.

He kissed #18 one last time and left the room to find the doctor or someone that knew anything about the twins.

Sad wasn't it?  Sorry about that.  I hope you…enjoyed?…reading this.  Anyway, as always review please!  Thanks…I'll update soon!

C-E-F-Y


	23. Mark and Michael

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.

R&R please, I really want some more reviews on what you think.  Thanks!  Now on to Last time…

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Memories of Krillin and #18… 

Krillin sat on the side of the bed facing #18.

"They lost them?"  #18 said tears beginning to spill down her eyes.

Krillin kissed her forehead.

"I'll find out."  Krillin said.

He kissed #18 one last time and left the room to find the doctor or someone that knew anything about the twins.

Now on Memo's of K&18… 

Krillin left #18's room and began to look for a doctor.

He lucked out by finding the nurse that had taken the first baby boy away.

"Excuse me?"  Krillin asked stopping her.

"Yes sir?"  The nurse asked.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about my children?"  Krillin asked.

The nurse had a clipboard and took it out.

"And your name is?"  She asked nicely.

"Krillin Chestnut."  Krillin replied.

"Ah, yes, come with me and I'll show them to you."  The nurse said.

"Thank Kami."  Krillin sighed.

The nurse led Krillin to the newborns and walked inside the room while Krillin waited behind the glass.

The nurse grabbed two healthy newborns and brought them to the window.

Krillin almost cried.  They were so beautiful.  

The nurse brought the children out and smiled.

"They're healthy baby boys."  The nurse said.

"Can my wife see them now?  She was worried."  Krillin said.

"Oh, she hasn't seen them?"  The nurse asked worriedly.

Krillin shook his head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry.  Yes, of course she can."  The nurse said as they walked down the hallway to #18's room.

Krillin walked in with a smile and a baby boy.

#18 smiled and sat up to hold her two boys.

Krillin set one baby in one arm and the nurse set the other.

"My babies."  She said smiling at them.

"Sorry, they didn't come in sooner, we've had a real problem today."  The nurse began.

"What happened?"  #18 asked.

"A car accident.  One death and one serious injury.  Drunk driver survived though."  The nurse said somewhat angrily.

"That's horrible."  Krillin said.

The nurse smiled and walked out of the room.

"Do you want to bring in the others?"  #18 asked.

Krillin nodded and kissed her forehead before leaving.

Out in the waiting room everyone was hysterical with worry.

Krillin walked through the doors and everyone ran up to him to find out what was wrong.

"Dad!  What's wrong?  Where's mom?  Are the babies alright?"  Marron asked.

"Your mother and the babies are fine."  Krillin said with a proud smile.

Everyone sighed then smiled.

"Congratulations.  Can we see #18?"  Bulma asked.

Krillin nodded.

"I'll show you to the room."  Krillin said.

Everyone that wanted to go in went except for Piccolo and Vegeta.

Once inside the room Bulma and Marron went straight to the bed to look at the little boys.

"Hey they look just like mom."  Marron pointed out looking at the twins.

#18 smiled proudly.

"They'll probably change to look like Krillin since that's what happened to Marron."  #18 said looking at her little angels.

Krillin nodded looking over his wife's shoulder.

"What are you going to name them?"  Goten asked.

Krillin and #18 looked at one another.  They smiled.

"Mark."  #18 said first.

"And Michael."  Krillin said.

Everyone smiled.

Mark and Mikey."  Goten said with a laugh.

Marron shook her head at her boyfriend.

"When can they come home?"  Marron asked.

"I don't know.  Soon I hope.  I hate hospitals."  #18 said.

"How are you going to tell them apart?"  Bra asked.

"We'll just have to leave these things on."  #18 said pointing to the tags around their ankles.

She grabbed a pen and Krillin held the babies while she wrote their names on the tags.

"There.  This is Mark and this is Michael."  #18 said taking Mark while Krillin held Michael.

"They're beautiful #18."  Bulma said.

#18 smiled.

"Thank you."  She said.

"Come on guys, we should let #18 get her rest."  Bulma said as they left and Krillin and #18 fell asleep holding their new baby boys. 

Yeah!  It's happy!  No one died…well except for that person in the car accident.  I just couldn't get rid of them.  It would be too sad.  Besides, twins are just too cool.  R&R please!  I hope you liked it!

C-E-F-Y


	24. Growing up

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.

Scared you huh?  Sorry about that…lol…I just couldn't resist.  Now on to growing up…*insert evil laugh*

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Memories of Krillin and #18… 

"There.  This is Mark and this is Michael."  #18 said taking Mark while Krillin held Michael.

"They're beautiful #18."  Bulma said.

#18 smiled.

"Thank you."  She said.

"Come on guys, we should let #18 get her rest."  Bulma said as they left and Krillin and #18 fell asleep holding their new baby boys. 

Now on Memories of Krillin and #18… 

A few days later #18 was sent home with her baby boys…a few years passed of dirty diapers and exhaustion.

The boys were now six years old.  They were still a bit of a handfull since they learned to walk but #18 and Krillin were doing well enough.

"Mark!"  #18 yelled through the house looking for her son.

"Um…hey momma."  Mark said nervously.

#18 tapped her foot sternly.

Mark sighed.  He walked past his mother to his room.

"And I don't want to see you until it's clean."  #18 said walking into the livingroom.

"Why doesn't Micheal have to clean?"  Mark complained.

"Because Micheal already cleaned his room."  Krillin said from the doorway.

Krillin walked out to the livingroom.

"Where is Micheal?"  Krillin asked.

"Where do you think?"  #18 asked with a laugh.

Krillin nodded.

Outside Micheal was building a sandcastle.  He was always outside during his free time.  It was kind of odd since he had a twin.  He loved being alone.  

Mark on the other hand always had to have his brother with him.  It was as though he wouldn't survive without him.  #18 thought it was funny that Mark was so outgoing and yet needed his brother with him, while Michael loved being alone and yet was very quiet.

Krillin walked outside to sit next to his son.

"Whatcha building?"  He asked.

Michael turned around happily.

"It's a castle!  And this, this is the dragon!"  Michael said excitedly pointing to a pile of dirt.

Krillin smiled.

"INCOMING!"  A voice called from above.

It was followed by a loud scream before Goten landed with Marron screaming in his arms.

Krillin stood up and smiled.

"Hey daddy."  Marron said a little overwhelmed.

"Hey firefly."  He said giving his only daughter a hug.

Marron walked up to Michael.

"Hey kiddo."  She said.

"Hey Marron."  He answered before going back to work.

"Where's Mark?"  Marron asked.

"Cleaning his room."  Krillin said.

Marron nodded.

"How can you tell them apart?"  Goten asked.

"Because they're my brothers."  Marron said.

Mark suddenly came running outside.

"MARRON!"  He yelled running up to his big sister.

She held out her arms and picked him up.

"Hey!  How are you?"  Marron asked.

Mark frowned.

"Cleaning."  He said as though it were the end of the world.

Marron sat him back down with a laugh.

"Daddy you're working these poor kids to death."  Marron joked.

"Mark, is your room clean?"  #18 asked.

Mark nodded.

"So, I could go in and check it right now?"  #18 asked.

Mark nodded again.

"Good."  #18 said with a smile.

Mark smiled proudly.

"Come on Michael!  Let's train!"  Mark said excitedly.

Michael smiled.

"Sure!"  He said jumping up and running at his brother.

Goten sat and watched the two.

"Hey Mikey!  Keep your guard up!"  Goten called.

Michael nodded.

"Thanks Goten!"  He yelled back.

Mark sighed.

"Come on."  He said trying to kick his brother.

They continued their spar until Marron announced she and Goten had to leave.

"Awww."  The boys said sadly.

"I'll be back kiddos."  Marron said ruffiling their hair.

"See ya!"  Goten called picking up Marron and flying off as the twins and their parents waved.

"I got an idea!"  Mark declaired.

"What?"  Michael asked.

"We could enter the tournament!"  Mark said.

Michael rolled his eyes.

"Are you nuts?  We're not strong enough!"  Michael protested.

"But, Goten could help us!  He could train us and we'll try next year!"  Mark said excitedly.

"Why not momma?"  Michael asked.

Mark thought a moment.

"I guess that would be easier…we would just be in the junior division anyway."  Mark said.

Michael smiled as Mark agreed.

"We'll ask momma later and train!"  Both boys smiled and high-fived.

What do you think?  Any comments?  R&R please!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	25. Goten and Marron

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.

I'm happy about all the great reviews I'm getting even though I haven't updated lately.  Sorry about that.  After this week I should be updating a lot quicker I hope.  Happy Reading!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Memories of Krillin and #18… 

"We could enter the tournament!"  Mark said.

Michael rolled his eyes.

"Are you nuts?  We're not strong enough!"  Michael protested.

"But, Goten could help us!  He could train us and we'll try next year!"  Mark said excitedly.

"Why not momma?"  Michael asked.

Mark thought a moment.

"I guess that would be easier…we would just be in the junior division anyway."  Mark said.

Michael smiled as Mark agreed.

"We'll ask momma later and train!"  Both boys smiled and high-fived.

Now on Memo's of K&18… 

Later that night the boys went into the livingroom to find their mother reading.

"Hey momma?"  Mark asked.

"Yes?"  She asked sweetly.

They smiled innocently.

"We were wondering if you would do something for us?"  Michael asked.

"And what would that be?"  She asked putting the book down and facing her two boys fully.

"I…"  Mark began. 

Michael elbowed him with a scowl.

"I mean, we…"  Mark said rolling his eyes.

"were wondering if you could train us so we could compete in the junior division next year!"  Mark said.

#18 thought a moment and frowned.

"You really want to train?"  She asked a little surprised and scared her babies would be hurt.

They both nodded.

"Let me think a little ok?"  #18 asked.

Both boys nodded a little disappointed.

They went back to Michael's room.

"So, you think she'll say yes?"  Michael asked.

"Well, I don't know, she didn't say no."  Mark said with a shrug.

"But she didn't say yes either."  Michael pointed out.

Mark rolled his eyes.

"Well…"  Mark said thinking aloud.

"If she says no we could always ask Goten and then train behind momma's back."  Mark said happily.

Michael looked shocked.

"We can't do that!  If momma found out!  We'd be…grounded!"  Michael said.

"We won't be grounded…"  Mark began irritated.

"What makes you say so?"  Michael asked sternly.

"Simple, grounded is just a word you heard momma and daddy tell Marron and secondly we don't go anywhere anyway."  Mark explained.

"Oh, yeah right."  Michael said sheepishly.

"So do we agree?  If momma says no then we ask Goten and Marron!"  Mark said simply.

"O.k."  Michael said agreeingly.

The next day was Marron's and Goten's daily visit.

"Hey guys!"  #18 said to the couple.

"Hey mom."  Marron said excitedly.

#18 stood up happily.

The boys came running outside.

"HEY!"  They cheered.

"Hey kiddo's."  Goten said picking them both up.

Marron began to tickle them while they laughed.  Once she stopped Goten put the boys down.

"Momma?  Can we be in the tournament?"  They asked with smiles.

#18 frowned.

"I think that you should wait a few more years."  #18 said.

Both boys frowned.

"Sorry babies."  She said patting them on the head.

The trudged away upsettingly.

"Why not mom?"  Marron asked curiously.

"Dad started training at a young age and so did Goku."  Marron said.

#18 sighed.

"But, I don't know.  I don't really have the time…"  #18 said.

"We could train them then!"  Marron said excitedly.

#18 looked shocked.

"You don't fight?"  #18 said confused.

"No, but Goten does.  He could train them and I could just help keep an eye on them.  Please mom.  I hardly have enough time with them it'd be a brother/sister bond!"  Marron begged.

"Oh…alright."  #18 smiled.

"Yes!  Are you in?"  Marron asked Goten sheepishly.

He nodded with a grin.

"Of course."  He said.

"Let's go tell the boys and tomorrow we'll start the training."  Marron said happily.

Goten and Marron walked inside to see the boys sitting around.

They were listening at the doorway and heard that Goten and Marron would train them.  They had to act as though they were sad so noone would know they were spying.

"I know you two heard us so why the glum faces?"  Marron asked.

Both boys looked surprised.

"Sisters!"  Mark said angrily.

"Oh, don't be mad."  Marron smiled.

Mark smiled back and laughed.

"YEAH!  MARRON AND GOTEN ARE GONNA TRAIN US!"  Both boys sang dancing around the room.

Goten laughed.

"Alright, alright, we start tomorrow bright and early so you better be ready when we come by k?"  Goten asked.

"K!"  They said soluting Goten.

"Good."  Goten laughed.

R&R please!  Thank you!

C-E-F-Y


	26. A few minutes later

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.

I'm so sorry about the slow updates…I have the flu so I'm doing the best I can.  I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry it's so short.  I'll try to update soon but I can't make any promises.  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Memories of Krillin and #18… 

 "YEAH!  MARRON AND GOTEN ARE GONNA TRAIN US!"  Both boys sang dancing around the room.

Goten laughed.

"Alright, alright, we start tomorrow bright and early so you better be ready when we come by k?"  Goten asked.

"K!"  They said soluting Goten.

"Good."  Goten laughed.

Now on Memories of Krillin and #18… 

The next morning around 3:30 a.m.  Mark sat up.

"Is it time?"  He whispered.

"Nope."  Micheal answered.

Mark layed back down for about 3 minutes.

"Is it time now?"  He asked.

"Nope."  Micheal answered again.

Mark layed back down.

"Nope."  Micheal said.

Mark sat up.

"I didn't ask."  Mark said.

"Oh, oops."  Micheal said.

Mark layed back down and sighed.

This was going to be a long morning.

The boys weren't the only ones who couldn't sleep at Kami house.

Inside Krillin and #18's bedroom #18 was lying wide awake staring at her ceiling.

"Krillin."  She whipered turning to her husband.

"Yeah?"  He asked with a yawn.

"Do you think the boys'll be ok with Goten?"  #18 asked worriedly.

"They'll be fine.  They have Marron."  Krillin said yawning again.

"Right."  #18 said turning back to the ceiling.

After a few minutes went by she turned back to her husband.

"Krillin."  She whispered.

"Yeah?"  Krillin asked with another yawn.

"You don't think they'll get hurt do you?"  #18 asked.

Krillin, being the smart husband he was decided not to explain to #18 about how it was fighting!  And of course they were going to be hurt!

"No babe.  I think they'll be fine."  Krillin sighed realizing he'd be getting no sleep tonight.

#18 nodded and looked back at the ceiling for a few more minutes.

"Krillin?"  She asked.

"Yeah babe?"  Krillin yawned.

"I love you."  She said and rolled over to fall asleep.

Krillin smiled.

"I love you too."  He said shutting his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

In a city not too far away was Marron's appartment.

Inside Marron was sleeping peacefully with her head on Goten's chest and his strong arms around her waist.

"Mar?"  Goten asked.

Marron decided she didn't want to talk to him this early so she ignored Goten.

"Mar?!"  Goten asked a little louder.

Still nothing.

"MARRON!"  Goten yelled sitting up.

"What?"  Marron asked irritated.

"Maybe we shouldn't teach the boys."  Goten said laying back down and playing with Marron's hair.

"Why do you say that?"  Marron asked knowing the answer.

"I've never taught anyone.  Especially about fighting…what if I can't?"  He asked.

Marron sighed.

"You're great with kids Goten and besides, it's only the junior division…they don't have to win they just have to cualify.  You will do fine and I'll be right there to help."  Marron said snuggling up to Goten again.

A few minutes later.

"Mar?"  Goten asked.

"What?"  Marron asked tiredly.

"Do you think #18 would get mad if I trained them too hard?"  Goten asked.

"No, mom's fine.  She'll probably like the rest."  Marron explained.

Goten nodded still playing with her hair.

"Good night Mar."  He said putting his hand back down by her waist.

"Night, 'Ten."  Marron sighed dreamily.

The boys had finally fallen asleep when Goten and Marron arrived at Kami house as the sun was coming up.

"You think we should just let them sleep in and we can watch the sun rise?"  Marron asked.

"Nope.  As much as I'd love to Mar, if we let them sleep in one day then they'll sleep in all the time.  We have to be consistant."  Goten explained.

Marron nodded and they headed up to the boy's room sneakily.

R&R please!  Thank you for the reviews…Sorry again it took so long to update!  Hope you liked this chapter and the next one the training will begin!

C-E-F-Y


	27. A few laughs and worn out kids

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.

WOW!  I'm so behind!  I'm very sorry, but then, you're probably sick of my apologies too so I'll cut to the story!  Hope you like!

C-E-F-Y

Last time on Memories of Krillin and #18… 

The boys had finally fallen asleep when Goten and Marron arrived at Kami house as the sun was coming up.

"You think we should just let them sleep in and we can watch the sun rise?"  Marron asked.

"Nope.  As much as I'd love to Mar, if we let them sleep in one day then they'll sleep in all the time.  We have to be consistent."  Goten explained.

Marron nodded and they headed up to the boy's room sneakily.

Now on Memo's of K&18!… 

Marron got on one side of the door and Goten got on the other.  Marron held up her hand and counted to three and nodded as Goten opened the door.  They slowly walked in and Goten motioned for Marron to go to Mark's bed and he would go to Micheals.  This time Goten put up his hand and counted to three.

"GET UP!"  They yelled.

The boys flew at least five feet in the air and landed on their beds wide awake as Marron and Goten laughed.

"YAY!  It's time!"  Mark yelled happily getting out of bed.

"What's going on?"  A voice asked from the doorway.

Marron turned around to see her mother standing looking worried.

"It's ok mom, we just had to get the boys up."  Marron said with a laugh.

#18 nodded with releif.

After a few minutes Goten, Marron, Mark and Micheal were outside ready to train.

"Alright boys!  Here are the rules!"  Marron began.

"Rules?"  Both boys complained.

"Yes rules!  You listen to Goten and I and do exactly what we tell you too!  Got it.  You stick together at all times and try your best."  Marron said with a smile.

The boys nodded energetically.

"Alright, let's begin."  Goten said.

They began the day delivering milk like Goku and Krillin did when they first started training under Master Roshi.

By the end of that the boys still had some energy to spare so Goten and Marron took them for a swim.

By the end of that they started doing push ups and becoming quite exhausted.

"Is it over?"  Micheal asked falling to the ground.

"Over?  Yep."  Goten said with a smile.

Both boys grinned.

"Now it's time for the real training!"  Goten said happily.

"REAL TRAINING?!"  Both boys yelled.

"That was just your warmup."  Goten explained.

"WARM UP?!"  They asked.

Marron nodded as the boys fell over.

"Well, I think they took that well."  Marron said with a smile.

Goten nodded scratching the back of his neck.

"I think that's enough for today."  Goten said.

He leaned down and picked up Micheal.  Marron picked up Mark and they headed back to Kami House.

Meanwhile Krillin and #18 decided to train a little themselves.  Krillin had just landed another punch on his wife's cheek.

"What's wrong Babe?"  Krillin asked.

"What do you mean?"  #18 asked rubbing her cheek.

Krillin went up to her and put his hand to her face and pointed it towards him.

"I've never been able to beat you.  You're not still thinking aobut the boys are you?"  Krillin asked taking his hand away.

"No."  #18 said quickly.

Krillin smiled.

"It's ok to be worried you know."  Krillin said.

"I know.  It's just Marron never wanted to fight.  She would sit in the sand and play with dolls.  I'm more used to that then the boy's obsession with fighting."  #18 sighed.

"I know.  But, I think the older they get the better it'll be."  Krillin said with a smile.

#18 nodded.  They flew down to the ground and Marron and Goten showed up with the twins.

"What happened?!"  #18 asked.

"They're just tired mom."  Marron said setting Mark down.

#18 sighed and picked up her son then took Micheal away from Goten.

"How'd they do?"  Krillin asked.

"Awesome.  They have great potential."  Goten said watching #18 hold the boys and carry them inside.

Krillin nodded.

"That's my boys."  Krillin said with a grin.

"How's mom doing?"  Marron whispered.

Krillin scratched the back of his neck.

"Um…not so good.  She's still worried but she'll get over it the more the boys grow up."  Krillin said.

Marron nodded.

"Well, Goten and I are gonna go home.  Tell the boys they did great and we'll see them bright and early tomorrow so they should get some sleep."  Marron said wrapping her arms around Goten's neck as he held her and flew into the air.

"I'll tell 'em."  Krillin said waving.

After his daughter left he went inside.  

The boys'll need a lot of sleep for tomorrow's training.

Aren't they cute!?  Anywho, please R&R!  I'm in a fantastic mood right now!  But, I haven't been updating lately…I'd like to thank ALL of the reviewers that have been reading this and my other stories!  You're the best!  

C-E-F-Y


End file.
